Prince Of Ice
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: AU What happens when Toushiro and Momo are stuck in an arranged marriage? And who is this girl that Toushiro says he has promised betrothel to? Pairings: HitsuHina, IchiRuki FULL SUMMARY INSIDE....COMPLETE
1. I Am What?

**Prince of Ice**

I am such a loser! Lol. I'm starting another fanfic again. Yes, once again, this is mainly HitsuHina. Karin and Hitsugaya as a pair can die! Hitsugaya is Momo's and Momo's alone! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Okay enough creepiness from me. Since the summary wouldn't fit, here is the full summary

**Summary:** Toushiro and Momo are forced into an arranged marriage. He was everything that she loathed, but something is familiar about him, and if she hates him so much, why does she have feel like she loves him? Toushiro is having the same problem. This girl is strangely familiar but he can't figure out why. Can Momo break down his icy exterior and work her way into his heart to find out why he was so familiar?

So there's the summary. Thanks for all those who went with the crappy summary on the link and read the real summary. You guys get a cookie. The pairing are HitsuHina, IchiRuki, Renji x OC, RanGin and maybe slight hints of others.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach but what if I did? O.o

**Chapter One: I Am What!? **

"You arranged what!?" A furious Hinamori shouted at her mother.

"Getting married. Darling, you are seventeen and you don't even have a fiancée. Its time that you married or at least meet someone to marry, but you refuse, so I have no choice but to put you in an arranged marriage." Her mother protested.

_Yeah, only if you knew why._ Hinamori thought stubbornly.

"Mom, I promise, I do have someone, I am just waiting for him." Momo said in protest but her mother wouldn't have it.

"Who Momo? You haven't talked to another guy since, since…….." It dawned on her. That certain little boy, who she could not remember his face or look drifted into her mind.

"Him?" Her mother choked. She remembered that the two had been best friends….. but what happened to that boy?

"Mom, I…" Momo began.

"Momo, that young boy left fourteen years ago and hasn't been back since! He wont come back." Her mother warned.

"Yes he will!" Momo argued. He had to…… wasn't he going to?

"Momo, I cant take it anymore, your father is dead and I cant support us both forever. I can't even afford to give you the money to start a decent life! I'm sorry!" Her mom said softly.

"Mom, it's not your fault. You have been doing your best since dad died and your doing good. Don't get down on yourself. I'm sorry for acting the way I acted. I understand that he probably wont ever come back and I know that you are just trying to protect me. I-I just don't want to marry someone that….." Momo was cut off.

"It's okay honey. I will always be here for you. I hope that it wont be that way either." Her mother said, trying to reassure her daughter.

"I'm going to go to Ichigo and Rukia's house. When am I going to meet this guy anyways?" She asked as she began to walk upstairs.

"Tomorrow honey. Don't come home so late." Her mother replied. It was time to go back to her office and work in which she cannot be disturbed. Hinamori waved as a signal that she got the message.

_Tomorrow huh? That's just great_ Hinamori quickly grabbed a coat and headed back downstairs and out the door, heading towards her best friends' house.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Both Ichigo and Rukia yelled, practically breaking Hinamori's eardrums. 

"Getting married. It's and arranged marriage." Hinamori stated simply. Her ears were ringing.

"Arranged marriage? Do you even want that? Weren't you waiting on that one kid?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…but it's been fourteen years. He's not coming back." Hinamori said sadly. Both Kurosaki's felt sad for the girl.

"Fourteen? That long already huh?" Ichigo asked. Hinamori looked at the two. They had been engaged since they were twelve and look at them, they were in love, and married even thought the two had the oddest relationship. Still, they seemed as if they were lucky and found their soulmate.

"Momo, if you don't want to go through with this, you can always live with us, right Ichigo." She said, nudging her husband in the sides and looking at him with a hidden please expression. Ichigo had found it harder and harder to resist those looks of hers.

"Yeah." He finally said. In truth, he was sad that he would lose his private time that he and Rukia hadn't had the chance to quite get to yet.

"N-No, that's okay. I don't want to intrude on you guys when you're having private time." Hinamori said, not thinking about the words she had used and what it sounded like. Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed.

"Okay." Rukia said calmly.

"I think I am going to go through with the marriage. It's what my mother wants. I want to make her happy. She has been so sad, lonely and stressed these ten years, she doesn't need more."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the unmarried girl, feeling sad for her again. She had been through so much, especially after her father had died of tuberculosis ten years ago.

"So er, when are you supposed to meet this new husband to be of yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Tomorrow." Hinamori replied. Ichigo spit out the water he was drinking.

"WHAT!?" He asked.

"What do you mean what? Is tomorrow like bad or something?" Momo asked.

"N-No, just sudden." Ichigo stammered. The girls giggled.

"Well, I better head home. Who knows what's going to happen next so yeah. I have to get up early anyways. I'll call you guys when I get the chance and tell you how it went." Hinamori said as she gathered her things and waited for the couple to escort her out of their relatively large house.

They were at the door.

"We'll see you soon Momo." Rukia said happily. Momo noticed that the two were holding hands, their fingers intertwined, but she didn't say anything. It was so sweet.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys." She smiled and left, walking a little ways, then waved at her two best friends before running off for home.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo shut the door behind them. They walked hand in hand. 

"That was a nice display of affection Kurosaki." Rukia teased. She yelped when she was poked at the sides.

"And you scream like a girl Kurosaki." Ichigo teased back.

"Oh you are so getting it now! You're so unfair!" Rukia whined. With all her might, she tackled Ichigo. This caused them to fall over onto the ground, somehow ending with Rukia on the bottom and Ichigo on the top. They stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo smirked.

"Checkmate." He said as he dove in hungrily for the kiss that he was wanting.

* * *

Hinamori quietly made her way upstairs and into her room, lazily taking her clothes and leaving them on the ground and putting her pajamas on. She trudged into bed and set her alarm clock. This was going to be a hard night. She would be up thinking about this man that she was going to marry. She hoped that he would be everything that she ever wanted. Eventually, in her thoughts, she fell asleep, the hours ticking by, getting closer to the next day.

* * *

Okay so that's the first chapter of my new fanfic. There is a little IchiRuki fluff! Lol 

I don't know when I will post the next chapter to this since I take turns posting chapters for each story so I am going to post the next chapter to my other two stories next.

PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!

Cherryblossom hime


	2. First Meeting

LOL! I felt bad that this story only had one chapter to I decided to do one more for it before doing another chapter for my other stories. Sorry for all you people that have been waiting for an update! I decided that I wanted to do three stories at a time and if I do anymore, I think I will explode so I wont be starting a new one for a very long time until I finish or at least get close to finishing these three. But who know…… I might start a new one.

Okay so this chapter is where they meet each other XD! I'm happy! Now the real drama begins!

Thanks to my reviewers and if you didn't review shame on you! (kicks you on the shin) hmph. Please review next time and for those who did review, you guys get a smile and a cookie!

Okay to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach is so cool so if I owned it then I would be too! Lol.

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

Hinamori awoke to the ringing of her alarm clock and groaned. She was so tired. Her prediction was right. She didn't sleep very well that night at all!

Turning off the old alarm clock, she sighed, sat up and yawned. She stretched and got out of bed. Today, she was meeting her husband-to-be. Momo lazily walked out of her room and downstairs. She was greeted by her mother.

"Morning darling. Your food is on the table." Her mother said normally. Hinamori smiled and sat at the table. She yawned again.

"Oh dear, did you not get very much sleep darling?" Her mother said, after seeing her daughter yawn.

"No, not very much." Hinamori replied. She had been up thinking about it all night, and was nervous.

Momo looked at her meal. It was the same as always, but it was her favorite. There was some French bread, scrambled eggs, bacon and some milk for her.

She hungrily ate at her food as her mother watched happily.

"My my, Momo, watch your manners. You don't want to have such manners while you're with your fiancée." Her mother teased.

"And I wouldn't care if he was an arrogant, selfish person cause he would deserve it!" Hinamori retorted, telling her mother that she would more than be happy to be so piggish around someone like that.

Suddenly silence filled the room. What if Hinamori's fiancée was like that? Well, neither of them wanted to talk about it.

Hinamori finished her meal quickly and went to wash her dishes. Her mom just sat at the table.

"Hinamori, go get ready now that you are done with your breakfast. We have to be there soon." Her mother said calmly.

"Hai." Was Hinamori's reply before she patted her mother on her back on and went upstairs. Hinamori's mom smiled a sad smile. Somehow, no matter what, she hoped that things would turn out for the best.

Hinamori raced upstairs to find something suitable to wear. It was important that she dressed nice.

She got in the shower after picking out what she would wear. It was important to smell nice too.

When she got out, she put on her favorite Peach Blossom body spray and dried her hair which took a while. She finally changed into her clothes.

Hinamori wore a long sleeved back shirt with a bow to tie at the back and navy blue jeans completed with black sandals. It was the beginning of autumn. She had to dress for the season.

Putting her hair up in its usual bun, she made her way downstairs. Her mom was already waiting for her.

Hinamori's mom wore a red turtle neck, a brown long thin coat and jeans completed with brown heeled boots. She had her hair down. Hinamori was always to glad that her mother looked nice all the time.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"Hai, okaasan." Hinamori replied. Her mother just smiled at her again and they left the small, but suitable house.

Their car was moderate, and looked nice. They had taken good care of it. They drove off to get to the meeting point.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro rubbed the sides of his temple annoyed. He sat in a chair in his fathers workroom, getting news that he did not want to hear.

"Your new fiancée is coming soon son, you should get ready and dress nice to make a nice impression." His father warned.

"And you had to just inform me now, and hour before they are supposed to get here?" He asked clearly annoyed. His father laughed.

"If I had told you sooner, you would have run of to some place to avoid the meeting." His father joked.

"And there is no one to stop me from going now." Toushiro hissed back.

"Come on, son. At least meet the girl. You know that you are going to have to get married sooner or later as you need to produce an heir for the company." His father stated in a serious way.

That was the last thing that he wanted to think about. Toushiro knew that he had to produce and heir, but with whom? Some random women that he didn't even like or love? There was no way in hell that he was going to do that.

"Dad, every freaking girl that you have tried to marry me off to tried to seduce me, get me in their bed and were sluts. Not my idea of a wife and I swear, if this girl is like the others I will-"

"Don't worry son. I don't think this one will be. I had a chat with her mom. You'll be surprised." His father said reassuringly.

He watched as his son frowned, sighed and turned to leave the room. They had learned to communicate silently through the years but Hitsugaya would never open up fully to his father.

_Its been this way his whole life. When will he ever open up to me? Is it because you died giving birth to him shitsura?_ Hyugaro thought.

* * *

Toushiro headed back to his room to go change into something that was more presentable. He ended up wearing a black polo and white pants. He put on a white tie and made it loose.

Satisfied with his choice he walked out of his room and into his dad's office. Time to get the lecture that he got every time his father tried to get him into an arranged marriage. This was getting so old.

* * *

Hinamori and her mother drove up to the gate that the instructions that she was given led her to. Hinamori's mom didn't notice anything, but Momo did!

"Mom! Are you sure this is the right place? It's Hitsugaya manor!" She squeaked. Her mother gave her an 'of course I am right' kind of stare and then commented.

"Huh. That's funny. This is where the instruction said to go." She said.

"Let me see that mom." Hinamori said as she grabbed the paper from her mother's hand. She scanned over the instructions and her eyes widened. This really was the right place. Wait? Did that mean that her fiancée was the heir to the Hitsugaya company and fortune?

The girls in the car drove up to the very big driveway and stared at the ridiculously huge manor that was Hitsugaya manor.

Staring at each other for a moment, they finally got out of the car.

The two walked up the pathway that led to a very big front door. They stood there paralyzed for a moment and then finally, her mom rang the door bell. They could hear it echo through the large house. The front door was opened shortly after.

"Ah! You must be Mrs Hinamori and my dear master's fiancée. Please come in." A servant said bowing and being a very kind gentleman. He let the two ladies in as other servants came quickly and took their extra and things and shoes. They were flabberstabbed at the enormity of the place. It was huge!

"This way please, ladies. The masters will soon meet you." He said as he directed them to what was supposedly a living room, but much more fancier. The two gawked the entire

way they were led to the room. This was like a fantasy!

* * *

They sat on the expensive sofas as the servant once again bowed and said something about going to get the masters. Hinamori sighed and looked nervously at her mom.

"Mom, how….. did you get me into an arranged marriage with someone in the Hitsugaya family?" Momo asked nervously, hoping to get some answers before the masters came.

"I er, well I met a man at a restaurant (In this case, it meant her mom's casual drinking habits) and I met this one guy and we talked about things, and the matter of kids and heirs came up and he said that he was looking for a girl to be engaged to his son, and well I was sort of drunk and thought that it might be a good opportunity for you honey." Her mother finished.

Wow. That was a very long story made short. So that how it happened? Her mom had been out drinking, met some random dude who was looking for a bride for his son and offered her daughter A.K.A her to marry him. Just great.

They went silent again when the door suddenly opened. Momo and her mothers heads turned to see who it was.

The servant from before was bowing as two men walked in. Hinamori's eyes practically buldged out of her sockets. A man who looked rather dashing, and an older version of him stood there. Hinamori couldn't believe it. The two women quickly stood up and gave a quick bow.

The boy that she was to marry had white spiky hair, that defied gravity. He had piecing icy turquoise eyes and a scowl on his face. That earned him a couple of disappointment points. He was wearing a black polo which was unbuttoned partly, revealing a little bit of his chest, and a loose white tie around it. He wore nice white pants. He was…… good looking at least.

The older man, Momo assumed was his father, his hair was down and long, he had more of a silver hair color and had brown eyes. He wore a work suit, the average ones that most wear.

"Rei-san, how nice to see you again. I'm glad that you found your way." The older man greeted.

"Much the same, Hyugaro-sama." She replied politely.

"Oh please, don't worry about formality. You are a special guest." He said cheerily.

* * *

Toushiro looked at the younger girl who he supposed was to be his new fiancée. He had to admit. She gained a couple of admiration points. She was modest and didn't dress like a slut or instantly grope him to death the minute she saw him. He outfit was rather casual, but suitable nonetheless and wow, by coincidence they were wearing similar colors. He looked at her hair though and his eyebrow raised. What was with that bun?

* * *

As Momo could hear her mother and Hyugaro talk, she was lost in another world, tuning them out. She was staring at the boy half the time and the other half, she was looking away, she felt ashamed and embarrassed.

In her own little world, she hadn't realized that the boy had walked over to her.

"What is your name?" He asked. Hinamori was suddenly snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at him for a second, her face getting hot and finally replied.

"Hinamori Momo, Yours?" She asked. She gave a slight bow.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." He said monotonously. He mumbled something else that she didn't hear, but she brushed the thought aside.

"So then, it's you huh?" He asked.

"…..Y-Yeah." She said nervously.

"How old are you?" He asked again.

"Seventeen." She replied.

Hitsugaya quirked his eyebrow again. This was new. At least she wasn't twenty five or so like all the other ones had been.

* * *

Okay Okay, I know, sort of a boring chappy, hopefully it gets better from now on! XD

So what are you thinking now? What should happen next?

PLZ REVIEW and give me opinions on what should happen next please. That would be greatly appreciated. NO FLAMES!

Cherryblossom hime


	3. Cold Hearted

Thank you everyone for all your guy's great reviews and ideas. I appreciate it very much! So next, the problems begin! After all, there'd be no story without the conflict right?

Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed and given me great inspiration here on fanfiction, even though I have been on this site for nearly a month. It's nice to know that you guys like my stories!!

Alright, a little bit of an update, I am going on break for nine days, so I have all of those days to write update a whole crapload of chapters! You guys better be prepared!

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it much!

**DISCLAIMER:** Me don't own Bleach

**Chapter Three: Cold Hearted.**

Momo and Toushiro stood, staring at each other. They stared blankly as if having a staring contest, not friendly of course.

Hitsugaya had an icy vacant expression on his face. He seemed deeply annoyed too.

Hinamori didn't know what to do. This was bad. Her future husband to be was far from what she had expected. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out! She bit her lip, and kept her eyes dry. She didn't know what it was, but already, she felt like crying. What did she do wrong?

She stared at him. It seemed like she couldn't stare enough. Through the sadness that she was feeling out of disappointment, a familiar feeling stoke her. Familiar, yet strange. Why? She didn't know.

A few moments ago, they had introduced themselves, and she told him her age. Suddenly, it was this. Quiet and hateful. This was the most akward thing…….

* * *

Toushiro looked at the girl. She stared straight back at him. She looked disappointed, and fearful in her eyes. Yes, those eyes showed everything to him. He could read her emotions so easily.

Even though he was giving the impression that he already didn't like her and was being cold hearted, he couldn't help but feel something a little different about this girl. In a way, she seemed familiar. Why? he did not know and she was different from the other girls that he had almost had to end up marrying. This bothered him. This was going to be a very troublesome engagement. One that he felt furious with himself as he seemed to favor her, as if he liked it. He didn't like it.

What was so special about this girl? She was plain, petite, shy, quiet, what else? That is what he got from observing her and her actions so far. The scary thing was he wasn't bothered by some of it.

Toushiro began to frown when he was snapped out of his inner mind by his father.

"Son, we have asked that Hinamori-san stay here for the week and see how you guys work out. We decided that the marriage didn't have to be official and if you guys find that you don't like each other at all, then we will not force you to go through with the marriage." Hyugaro asked. Toushiro and Momo's mouth dropped to the floor.

Rei looked at her daughter and shot her a look. Momo regained her composure the instant she saw the warning look that her mother had plastered on her face. It seemed that Toushiro had gotten the same reaction by his father.

"Alright, since you two are so quiet, it seems that you are eager to do your own things. Toushiro, will you please escort Hinamori-san to the empty guest room in our living area?" Hyugaro asked. Toushiro frowned. He wanted to say no so bad. That was their private quarters where they slept, and the guest chamber in that hallway was right next to his room!

Toushiro nodded reluctantly. All well, he knew that it would be unfair and low, even for him, to just reject her without giving her a chance. He would at least give her that.

* * *

After arrangements were made, Toushiro and Momo finally made their way to the room that Momo was to be staying at. They walked silently, neither of them saying anything.

Momo just followed her white haired fiancée. He was so silently and rarely looked back to see if she was with him or not. Things were getting worse and worse. This was completely what she didn't want. Why did this have to be happening?

* * *

Toushiro would look back at the girl following every once and a while. She was silent, and looked like she was deep in thought. Their eyes would meet sometimes, and he only saw the same things in her eyes. Fear and disappointment. Was she disappointed in him or somebody else?

Eventually, they reached the hallway and her room. Little words were exchanged.

"Here's your room. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Was all he said. Hinamori looked at him and gave a small nod before entering her room and quickly and abruptly shutting the door in the young adult's face. Hitsugaya was both pissed and surprised now. What the hell? What was that for? He frowned. What was her problem?! It's not like he had done anything mean yet.

Putting his ear on the door quietly, he listened, hoping to listen and come up with a revenge plan.

* * *

Hinamori rushed into her room after slamming the door. Phone, phone, she had to find a phone! She finally spotted one on the workdesk that was up against a corner in the bedroom and quickly dialed a number that she was all to familiar with. She whispered for them to pick up the phone.

Hinamori's whispering was met when she heard a familiar voice answer the phone.

"Oh Rukia! It's me Momo." She burst out crying. She had been wanting to cry ever since she had been treated so coldly by her fiancée. This was horrible!

"Wha? Momo? Are you okay? It didn't go well did it?" She asked softly.

"N-No…." Hinamori replied while trying to wipe away some of her tears.

"Oh no, it went bad didn't it?" Rukia replied. "Hang on, Ichigo needs to hear this too."

Hinamori could hear a click as she heard Rukia yelling for Ichigo in the background.

"Hey Momo, what did that asshole do to you?!" Ichigo was practically yelling into the receiver and the volume of his voice nearly blowed out her eardrums, worse than the last time that the two had blown on her when she told them that she was in an arranged marriage.

"Ichigo! It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just, that….that he's a cold hearted jerk!" Hinamori replied.

"Momo who is this guy? I'll come over there and kick his ass all the way to the next world if you want." Ichigo said rather angrily.

"N-No! You can't do that Ichigo! He-He's the heir to the Hitsugaya family." Hinamori said in worry.

Shock hit Momo's friends. It took a minute for it to fully register in their brains, the suddenly they were screaming.

"WHAT!?" They screamed in unison. She had to be kidding. How did she get to be the fiancée of that kid? He is known as a genius around the world, young and the heir to the Hitsugaya family and fortune? He's is constantly glomped by girls. Only like one of the smartest, richest, hottest, and most wanted guy by half the world's women population.

"That's my ear…." Hinamori whimpered.

* * *

Hitsugaya stood at the door quietly listening. His eyes widened. She thought that he was he was a cold hearted jerk?! What the hell, he could have been colder! Half of him felt completely shocked and hated the fact that she thought of him that way while the other part of him was glad. He scolded himself for feeling like this? Again, what was so different about this girl that he felt this way?

_Pfft. Let's see who's cold hearted when you fall in love with me!_ His mind said. Toushiro slapped his head. Where did that come from? There was no way in hell that he was going to play the game and make her fall in love with him. No way in hell. Right?

* * *

"So, you told him you age and stuff and he didn't even tell you _his_ age?" Rukia asked.

"Hai." Momo replied.

"I wouldn't exactly count that as cold, but I would say that it is rather rude." Rukia said honestly. By the sounds of this boy she wasn't too impressed. She did have good news for her friend though.

"Well, even if he didn't tell you his age, I can tell you. They have profiles on him and everything." Rukia said triumphantly.

"Oh, really? Um, how old is he?" Hinamori asked. She was interested, even though she tried to act her best making it seem like she wasn't.

"Seventeen. It says here that his birthday is on December 20th." Rukia said. Hinamori was astounded by how fast her friend got a magazine and was reading the information about Hitsugaya Toushiro on it.

"Hey Momo, If you ever need any help, call us. I got to go to work now." Ichigo sounded. Momo gasped silently. She had forgotten that she was on speaker phone and that Ichigo was there. Oops.

"Oh! Ichigo, have a good day then." Hinamori replied. "Thanks for the offer."

There was silence and then she heard another beep as she wasn't on speaker phone and she was now being heard from the wireless phone that Rukia was holding.

"Momo, Ichigo is such an amazing guy isn't he?" She said all dream like.

Hinamori sweat dropped. There was only one thing that Ichigo could do to make her act like that, and that usually involved kissing, a grope and a whisper into her ear, saying that they would go do something.

* * *

Toushiro was sickened to his stomach. This girl sure had some odd friends. Moreover, the second he over heard her friend over the phone say what her and her new husband did, a weird image of him and Hinamori doing that entered his secretly hentai mind that was very rarely exposed or heard of. That was something he had trained almost to perfection to keep to himself.

What was he going to do? This girl was making him feel weird. _Stupid harmones_ he cursed. He had to get rid of her to save himself. He didn't know that he was fighting a battle that he would soon fall victim to.

* * *

Haha! Foreshadowing is fun! Lol. Anyways, I hope that this chapter was okay. Things are pretty uninteresting right now, but that will change soon, so I hope that you wont stop here! Id be very disappointed.

Anyways, thanks for all those who review for me! It's a good inspiration for me!

Um, I don't really have anything else to announce other than I probably will cancel the contest I was holding for Your Life And Mine. No one has joined it and it is almost the end of this month, so yeah.

Well please review!

NO FLAMES

Cherryblossom hime


	4. Ridiculous Dinner Date

Alright, so let the updates begin! I am on my nine-day holiday so if I'm not cooped up doing something else, I will try to write and update as fast and as much as I can.

I also wanted to inform everyone that the web browser I am using isn't supported by the fanfiction edit system so I wont be able to use those separating lines that I always like to use. Please bear with me and as soon as I get home, I will change that and put the lines in.

Anyways, thanks to all and for all those who have reviewed! It's great inspiration.

So here is the awaited chapter four of Prince Of Ice.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Four: Ridiculous Dinner Date**

Hitsugaya silently stepped away from Hinamori Momo's room and went into his own room next door. What was he going to do? His mind was in a state of turmoil; part of it he didn't like and wanted to disappear. It was that feeling of familiarity that that girl gave him. Why? Well he could never stop asking himself that same question enough. It was also annoying him as hell. Why couldn't he answer that question?

Toushiro sighed as he eyes his dresser. He felt an impulse to once again take that memory from its resting place and gaze upon it. He was quick to give into it.

Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a drawer and reached into the secret hidden place within it. He felt the familiar book and pulled it out.

After pulling it out, he must've gazed upon it for a long time. He frowned. Moving his feet, he made his way back to his bed and plopped down onto it lazily. Once again eyeing the book, he dared himself to open it.

He read tried to decipher some of the words that he had written in it when he was three years old. That was fourteen years ago.

As turned his book frowning in frustration due to the fact that he could barely read his own three-year-old writing he fell onto his back on the bed in frustration. He was stricken in surprised when a picture floated out from the book, landing beside him. He frowned. He was sure that he didn't have that before.

Picking up the picture his eyes widened. That picture… That girl in that picture was her; the one that he had made a promise to when he had to move away. Even though that was when he was three, the only reason why he remembered that promise was he wrote it in his book. Of course he was dumb then and didn't think to write the name as to whom it was to, and now, he couldn't remember. He sighed. That girl must've have forgotten about it, or hated him for not being able to keep that promise. After all, he had finally decided to brush it off as a simple crush he had when he was young. There was no way that they would've gotten married anyways.

As he stared into that picture, something bugged him. That girl looked like someone. It looked a lot like Hinamori. He scowled. There was no way that she would have stayed in their hometown anyways. Everyone usually moved to some other place by their tenth year in the town.

Brushing off that thought, he continuously told himself. _It's not that girl. I know it. It can't be. I refuse to even consider it. _He kept telling himself that, over and over again until it lulled him to sleep.

Hinamori sighed. She had just gotten off the phone with Rukia and was feeling lonelier than ever. Not even a day yet, and already she found her life was like hell. This was all wrong. Her fiancée was not somebody, not even close, to the person that she would have imagined marrying. Even though their engagement was not permanent and could be rejected, she felt as if she had something that needed to get done. What was it? And on top of that, she didn't want to disappoint her mother, put her through more stress.

Momo took a good look around her room. It was spacious and had a huge bed. No kidding, the Hitsugaya family was filthy rich. Sighing, she walked out of her room. She didn't know what to do. She decided that she would take a look around the place.

Toushiro awoke in his bed. He knew that he had been asleep, but he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He frowned again for what had to be the nth time that day.

Looking at the clock, it read 5:57 pm. Good. He guessed that he hadn't of fallen asleep for that long since the last time he checked the time was when he entered the room, and at the time, it had read 5:08.

Stretching, he got up from his bed and noticed that he had left his special book and that photo beside him. He picked the two items up. Staring at the newfound photo one more time, he placed it gently back into the book. That was the only picture he had of her.

Toushiro put the book back into its secret place and looked at the time again. It had only changed by three minutes. He was startled as he heard a knocking at the door.

"Hitsugaya-sama, Your father has requested to see you at once." A voice said. Toushiro was silent for a moment and sighed once again.

"Tell him I will be there in a minute," Toushiro said, sending his reply with the servant.

Taking one more look at the dresser where he kept his special book, he exited his room, shutting the door silently behind him. He began the walk he had to get to his father's workroom, which was, in this house far away.

He stopped abruptly in front of Hinamori's room staring at the door for a moment. Immediately shaking his head and telling himself to get a hold of himself. Why was he even curious about her anyways?!

He continued to make his way to his father's workroom.

Hinamori stumbled around, amazed at the decorations and the work of art that lay all around the manor. She never thought that she would ever live to see such a thing.

As she walked around, she came across an interesting looking hallway. She decided to explore it.

At the end of the hallway, something interested her. She felt an impulse to open the door not hearing the discussion that was taking place. She opened the door.

A surprised Toushiro and Hyugaro looked at the intruder. It was none other than Hinamori. Their expressions changed when they realized that it was her.

Hinamori watched as the two men in front of her exchanged quick, silent words through their facial expression and Hyugaro immediately took notice of her.

"Aah! Hinamori-san. It's a good thing that you were here. I was going to call for you." He said, seeming delighted. Whether he was truly delighted for feigning it, Momo didn't know.

Hinamori was red with embarrasement and shame. She would be sure not to go opening random door again. She immediately bowed.

"I-I'm so sorry, please forgive my intrusion." She said. She heard Hyugaro laugh.

"Please, no need for the formalities. It's fine. You don't have to be sorry about anything." He said calmly.

Hinamori nodded and stood upright.

Toushiro looked at her baffled. She was by far the most unique girl that he had met so far. Not to mention the politeness she had no matter what. His mind groaned. Why was he having these thoughts about noticing how she did things again?

Hyugaro looked at the two. His lips curved ever so slightly in a smile. Those two seemed like…

Changing the subject within his mind, he came up with something and smiled inside.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro, would you mind taking Hinamori out to eat tonight? The servants seen to have been having difficulties in the kitchen tonight." He said, seeming completely normal. He watched as his son was about to protest, but shot him a warning look, communicating silent words. Toushiro kept his mouth shut.

"Sure father, If that is okay with Hinamori?" He asked, partly feigning his sweetness. The other half was annoyingly giddy.

Hinamori blushed. No way! Did he just ask her sweetly?

"Ah, Er….." Hinamori was desperately thinking about what to say. _This is so awkward! He was so cold to me today and he asked me sweetly? Wait, is his father making him do that?_

"Um, sure Hitsugaya-sama." She replied nervously.

"Great. Now off you go. Toushiro will drive." He said nonchantly. Hinamori turned to leave, with an annoyed Toushiro behind her.

"Oh and one more thing Hinamori-san, You are going to have to stop using 'sama' and use 'kun' to my son or I shall have to punish you!" He sung. Hinamori sweatdropped. This guy could be so strange every once in a while.

Okay, well that's the next chapter for you. Nothing much interesting………

Alright, so things are starting to heat up! Lol. Hehe. I wonder what will happen next.

So are there any ideas on how their dinner date should go? Should I start inserting the fluff or cause another problem?

Anyways, please review. NO FLAMES

Cherryblossom hime

Random rambles and what not

Me//: Waaah! That is so cute Hitsugaya-kun! You have a cute book with your childhood love!

Hitsugaya//: Child…..hood……..love?! (vein pops and eyebrow twitches)

Me//: Ne, ne, do you want to know who that girl REALLY is?

Hitsugaya//: HUH!? (Eyes widen)

Me//: I said "DOYOUWANTTOKNOWHOTHATGIRLREALLYIS?"

Hitsugaya//: Shut up damn writer! You almost broke my eardrums!

Me//: (evil grin on face) Oh Hitsugaya-kun, but the writer can do whatever they want with their stories that YOU'RE in.

Hitsugaya//: YOU WOULDN'T! NOT ME AND HINAMORI! HELL NO!

Me//: (evil laughter) Hitsugaya-kun is in love with Hinamori!

Hitsugaya//: (blushes) That's because we are going out! (suddenly shuts up after saying that and blushes more)

Me//: O.o Wow Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't know that! _Who knew that behind the sets that they were going out in real life._


	5. Eat And Weep

Okay, I dunno what is up with me, but I feel like updating this story faster. I don't know why. Maybe I feel like its needs to be caught up with my other two……mmm yeah, that sounds pretty reasonable.

Anyways, once again, my mom's internet service isn't supported by the edit thingy on fanfiction so I cant use the lines to separate what's going on. Don't worry. As soon as I get home or get access to an Internet program that is supported by the edit thingy, I'll stick those lines on there.

Alright, well I did ask for help on this chapter on whether there should be fluff or more insults, but I'm too impatient to wait so I just wrote it and this is how it turned out.

So Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as some of us would like to, we don't own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.

**Chapter Five: Eat and Weep**

Hinamori now silently followed Hitsugaya. They were heading for the garage and of course, she had no idea where that was, considering that she had no idea where she even was.

The two walked in awkward silence, only feeling the atmosphere, which wasn't very friendly at all. Hinamori could feel the detest and dislike that Toushiro felt. It made her shudder and at the same time feel horrible. Did he really hate her that much? Should he hate her? After all, when was any of this her fault?

They turned a corner and went through a large door. The room was pitch black. Suddenly the lights turned on and Hinamori gasped. The place was filled with all the luxurious cars you could imagine.

Toushiro only grunted, sensing her surprise and grabbed a key from the shelves that held many different keys.

Momo followed silently.

They came a silver eclipse, the newest style to be exact, that was roofless. It was one of those convertibles. Hinamori watched as Hitsugaya sighed and silently got in it. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to get in or what?" He said rather coldly. Hinamori was flushed with embarrassment to have to make him tell her to get in the car. Not saying anything, she got in the car and put her seatbelt on. Before she knew it, they were driving out of the driveway and out the gate.

The sky was orange with the sunset and the air was cool seeing as how it was early autumn. Hinamori shuddered at the thought. Her favorite season had come and gone so fast she didn't realize it.

She continued to stare out the side of the car, silent, not a word spoken. Toushiro didn't say anything either. He was silent himself, a scowl present as his eyes were glued to the road.

Eventually he finally said something.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked rather rudely. Hinamori grunted.

"I don't care." She replied. Why should she care? It didn't matter where they ate, it wouldn't make things less enjoyable then they already were.

Toushiro frowned. This was something new. He hadn't seen this cold side of her. She must've been mad. Sighing, he told her where they were going to go.

"Fine, Lets go to this Italian restaurant that I know. Don't blame me if you don't like it; its not my fault that you're so stubborn."

It took every once of Hinamori's self control to burst out in anger at her fiancée. What they hell! Stubborn?! Her? Being stubborn?! It was him that was stubborn, that ass.

Hinamori didn't say a word. Toushiro took that as a yes.

The two arrived at the restaurant that Toushiro suggested without getting any rejection from Hinamori. It was small and rather old looking.

The two walked in silently.

"Aah! Toushiro! It has truly been a long time since I have last seen you here my lad." A large guy came, greeting the white haired boy. He had an Italian accent.

"Yeah it's been a long time. It's nice to see you again. Can I get a table for two?" He asked. Hinamori knew that he was feigning that politeness when he said 'table for two'.

"Oh? You brought someone along?" The man looked behind a rather annoyed looking Toushiro and at Hinamori. He blinked and smiled _she's the best yet._ He thought.

"I had heard rumors that you were engaged again." The man said. He pushed past a silent Toushiro who went to lean against a wall and stare at Momo and his Italian friend.

Hinamori was rather embarrassed. Now what? The man was coming to her. She did the only thing that she thought was sensible. She bowed.

"Um, er good evening sir," She said rather nervously. The man laughed.

"Such a polite young lady ne, Toushiro-kun." He said kindly. "I am Romano. It is nice to meet such a nice young lady." He said kindly.

"Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you." Momo squeaked back. This was very embarrassing for her. Again the man laughed.

"Okay, well it is very nice to meet you, Hinamori-Chan. Please wait with Toushiro-kun till I get a table ready for you two." And with that, the man disappeared behind a door. Toushiro swore he could hear that man chuckling as he did.

Momo stared at Toushiro for a moment. She had no idea that the guy was even capable of having a friend cause he was so cold. She wondered though; what had that man meant when he said that he was engaged yet again? That meant that he had already been engaged once before? This immediately made Hinamori filled with wonder and curiosity. How many times exactly had Toushiro been engaged?

Hitsugaya caught Hinamori looking at him. He shot her a glare. The kind of glare he shot was the kind of glare where you would be seeing Hinamori's corpse on the floor at that very second, that was, if looks could kill.

Hinamori shuddered and looked away. That glare was so menacing, it disgusted her. Before she got the courage again to take a look at he white haired boy, Romano came to seat them.

Sorry for the wait. We had to clean up the tables since a couple of our earlier customers ate like dogs." He joked. Hinamori feigned a light smile. Who could smile for real when Toushiro was around?

The two sat on opposite sides of the table, as far away as they could get from each other. Romano quirked a brow at them, but quickly disregarded it and gave them their menus.

"Alright, I shall be back in a few minutes to take your orders. I will send someone to get you drinks though." And with that, the man left, mumbling something that both Hinamori and Hitsugaya couldn't understand.

The two sat in silence for a minute, until Hinamori got the courage to talk to him and try to get to know him a little better.

"S-so, Hitsugaya-kun, what kind of things do you like to do for fun?" She asked. No reply. Okay then next question.

"Um, what kind of Japanese foods do you like?" she asked again with a different question still no answer.

"Um, do you have a favorite color?" Still no answer. Hinamori was beginning to get annoyed.

"Er, what um……. Is your favorite season?" No reply. Momo couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly, earning a surprised look from him. She burst at him in anger.

"Dammit Toushiro! What is wrong with you?! What……..did I ever do to deserve this from you?!" Her words were full of venom and hurt. She could feel the tears come to her eye out of confusion, hurt and anger. Toushiro seemed taken back with her using his first name. Then, he was angered.

Standing up, he retorted, "What do you know! Baka-mono! I don't like _you_ and I don't want to be in this stupid arranged marriage. I already have a promise to someone else that I made fourteen years ago and I'm going to find her, not marry some girl!" He shouted at her. He stopped when he realized he had just spilled something that was supposed to be a secret.

Hinamori's eyes widened in shock. There was no way that she heard what she had just heard. He was the guy that she- She couldn't take it anymore and she cried in pain loudly, letting the tears flow out of her eyes like a running faucet and she ran. She had to get away. There was no way that he was the sweet little boy that she knew when she was young. She had miraculously kept every memory of them together……. And he was no longer the young boy that she once knew. No, he was so cold. She felt like her heart was being stabbed to pieces a million times at the realization.

She ran outside, running somewhere, anywhere that she could. It was then, that the rain fell in her world for the first time since he had left her.

As she ran, something important dropped out of her pocket. Something precious.

Okay, so a little rushed in the end. My bad. Anyways, a little cliffy. Hinamori is running away. What is going to happen now? I was really impatient with the whole anti HitsuHina thing. It will probably be at least one or two more chapters before The whole realization/love things start, so please be patient with me.

Hehe. What's Toushiro going to do now? Read and find out in the next chapter ' Hinamori's Rain'

Please review. NO FLAMES. Constructive criticism would be good, of you have any.

Cherryblossom hime


	6. The Rain Falls Hard

Okay so here is the next chapter of Prince Of Ice. After this, I am going to write a chapter for Your Life And Mine.

Anyways, sorry. I have had a lot of people tell me that they don't like how Toushiro acts. Sorry. It'll get better and he wont be such a butt head. Just hang on. Thanks for sticking through it though.

So here is the next chapter of Prince Of Ice so enjoy! Oh and once again, I told you that that the server I'm using supported by the fanficiton edit thingy so I cant use the lines to separate things. Sorry. When I get the chance, I'll change that and add those lines.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach isn't mine.

**Chapter Six: The Rain Falls Hard**

Hinamori ran for what seemed like an eternity, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Her only incentive was to get as far away as she could, as fast as she could. Her tears fell behind her, but it was quickly disguised by the rain. What should she do? What could she do? It had been not even a week that she had known Hitsugaya Toushiro, and already this was happening.

She continued to run, ignoring her chest that wasn't getting enough air, ignoring the pain in her legs.

Toushiro quickly slipped out of the restuarunt. Great. Now where had that girl gone? Rain clouds had filled the air and now it was raining hard. Good thing that he had thought to put up the roof on the car. He frowned. He wasn't going to like it when he got home. His dad wasn't going to be pleased. He had to find Hinamori.

Getting into his car, he began his search for the girl.

Hinamori didn't know where she was running. She just ran and turned corners and streets whatever looked or sounded familiar. She knew that she was lost, but that wasn't her main concern. What was her main concern? Hinamori finally stopped running as the pain that she had ignored hit her full blast. She clutched her heart in pain and tried to take deep breaths. This was bad.

Her hair clung to her face, wet, her clothes clung to her figure, making every curve and detail of her body seeable. She was average, most would say. Her bun was no longer in place as the cloth and ribbon that tied had fallen off as she was running. She was to angered to even bother to pick it up.

She hadn't really noticed how long her hair was until now. It was a little bit above belly button length. She made a mental note to get it cut to its usual length which was somewhat a ways past her shoulder.

As her pain dissipated from her chest, she could feel the exhaustion that was in her legs. She ignored that however. She wanted to keep moving. It was as if she was being chased, but she wasn't. No one was chasing her at all. She didn't even think that Toushiro was even bothering to look for her.

She continued walking. She frowned as her vision began to get a little out of place and she felt a little dizzy. She noticed the cold finally start to seep through, and she shivered. Before she knew it, she collapsed out of exhaustion, pain and the cold that she felt.

Toushiro drove up a street, down the next. He didn't see her. _Damn it! Why am I even searching for her?_ He cursed. This was retarded. He frowned. Why did he feel guilty though?

He drove down a new street and immediately stopped when he saw a figure collapsed on the side walk. He had a feeling that it was Hinamori, and his feelings were usually right. He stepped out of the car into the rain, not caring that he was getting soaked by the second since the rain was falling so hard. His gravity defying hair was always so trusty though since it didn't even droop with the rain that collected in it.

He stared down at the figure on the sidewalk. His eyes widened. It was Hinamori! He didn't recognize her for a second since her hair had always been in that ridiculous bun, but he knew it was her. He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time, thoughts racing through his mind.

He didn't know why, but he felt stupid and angry at himself the same time. Why should he be feeling like this anyways? Its not his problem. He sighed. Now, he was feeling all confused inside and crappy. No words could really explain what he was feeling right now.

He picked up Hinamori bridal style and put her in the back seat laying down. A little bit of panic built inside him. She was uncounscious. He had to get her home and to his father.

He got in the front seat, now soaked himself. He frowned. His car seats were going to have to be replaced.

He drove away towards home.

Hinamori awoke in a soft bed. She looked around. Where was she? She was startled when she heard someone come in.

"Oh dear! I didn't know that you were awake!" A kind middle aged looking woman said. She smiled. "I will be back with some tea and inform Hitsugaya-sama." She then left, shutting the door behind her.

Hinamori looked bewildered. She was in the Hitsugaya Manor? Who had brought her here? She tried to think of what happened to her last. The memory came. The last thing that she remembered was walking, and then everything went black. She frowned.

Momo sat in bed, looking around. This room was the room that she was given to stay in. The recognized the phone that she had used earlier to call Rukia. Getting out of bed, she wondered around her room.

"And so that was what happened?" Hyugaro sat at his study, head in hands staring up at his son. He sighed. "I don't know what to tell you son. Perhaps it is best if we call the wedding off." He said solemly. That tone made Toushiro feel guilty.

"I-I don't want to have it called off just yet." Toushiro replied to his father. He watched as his father quirked a brow at his son.

"I see. Well I will not question you. If that is what you wish, then we shall see what Hinamori-san wants." Hyugaro announced calmly and thoughtfully. Toushiro smiled thought it was so little, you'd have to be inches away from his face to be able to notice it.

With silent words passed, Toushiro left his father and made his way to his room. He missed the maid that was bringing the news that Hinamori had awakened.

Toushiro entered his room quietly, going to his bed and flopping on it. It was his favorite place to think. Hinamori had been out for two days now. He had sorted out some things those two days.

He stared at the ceiling, thinking about what he had currently been thinking about. This whole time, liking it or not, he was worrying about Hinamori. It felt like something that he had done, and it felt like he had always been worrying about this girl. Sure, he always thought about the girl that he had made that promise to, but why did it feel like she was there, but not there?

He wanted to despise Hinamori so much, but that was working against him. It was no good. He decided that his cold charade wasn't going to work. He was going to get answers. Answers that he wanted. And who knows? Just maybe, he might find the truth.

Okay, so it was really awkward writing this chapter cause the whole time I was writing it, it felt really weird. Why? I don't know.

Well, I think I might've been confusing people, so I will try to clear it up in the next chapter. Don't worry. Answers will come. I cant guarantee that I'll know when the next chapter is. I am at a writers block so yeah.

Hopefully this chapter wasn't horrible! Please Review for me!

Cherryblossom hime


	7. A Month Without You

Hehe. Hello all, I decided to take the time to update the next chapter for this fic! I want to thank all those who gave me ideas! I especially want to thank Merciless Ruby for the great inspirations that she gave me to get over my writers block! Thanks :P

Anyways, so here is the next chapter for Prince Of Ice, hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach isn't owned by me

**Chapter Seven: A Month Without You.**

Hinamori paced around her room. She was fighting her tears, she wanted to cry so much, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She wasn't going to let herself cry. No way.

She felt heartbroken. She was confused. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks was confusing. She wanted to scream what the hell to the world. She felt like the world hated her.

Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she cried. Her tears fell down her face like rushing water, they didn't cease. She was so hurt. She knew that Hitsugaya Toushiro was the boy that she had made a promise to when she was a little girl. She knew that it was him. She was afraid to say anything; to tell him that she was the one that made the promise to him when she was a little girl.

_What am I going to do? Why am I so sad? Maybe……maybe I should………_ She got out of bed, letting more tears roll down her face.

She had one thing on her mind. She had to do it. It would be for the best. It was the only thing that she could think of.

Hinamori made her way to Hyugaro's office.

* * *

Toushiro layed in bed. Not only was he angry, annoyed and being very pessimistic, but he was confused. Confused as hell. Things were never working out for him. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. His mind wondered to thoughts of Momo. Why he felt so guilty, why she felt so familiar, why he wanted so bad for her to be gone, he didn't know why.

He sighed. He also wondered something. Ever since Hinamori had been staying with them, his dad has been paying close attention to them. It was as if he was hiding something. Why did he feel like that?

"Histugaya-sama, Hinamori-san is here to see you." The maid announced. Hyugaro nodded.

"Let her in." He commanded.

"Yes sir." The maid moved out of the way, letting Hinamori in and them exited the room and shut the door behind her.

"Histugaya-sama, I am very sorry that I am intruding, I know that you are very busy with your work." Hinamori said apologetically

The man looked up from his work and smiled. "Nonesense Hinamori-san. Please, what may I help you with?"

Hinamori bit her lip. She could feel her tears that she had managed to finally stop begin to fill her eyes. It felt as if her heart was being torn.

"Hyugaro-sama, please revoke Toushiro-sama's and mine engagement. I will leave immediately."

Hyugaro shot her a knowing look. How did he not know of what was going on? Apparently, this must've happened after a fight with the two of them. Such a thing had eluded him.

"O-of course Hinamori-san, I will not make you marry him against your will. Would you like me to arrange a mode of transportation for you to get to your destination?" Hyugaro asked. Hinamori shook her head.

"Please sir, it-its best that Toushiro-sama doesn't know of this. I beg of you. Please let him find out of his own accord. I do not want to cause him more trouble than I have already given him." Hinamori pleaded.

"Oh, I see, well very well then. I am sorry if we have offended you in any way. Please accept my sincerest apologies." Huygaro said. Momo bowed.

"Arigatou, Hyugaro-sama." She said. When she rose, Hyugaro caught something. She was crying. Tears fell down her face. Why?

He was about to ask, but the girl made a fast escape. She ran right out of the room, without looking back. She didn't even say goodbye. What could of made her want to go so much?

Hinamori ran down the hallway, tears streaming behind her as she ran. They fell to the floor, leaving a teary track.

* * *

Hitsugaya was walking down the hallway. He saw Hinamori running, but as soon as she saw him, she suddenly stopped, and was reluctant to move. She began to walk very slowly, not looking in his direction at all.

As he came parallel to her, he stopped. She was crying, he could tell. She stopped as well. Then, she began to run but didn't get too far. Before Hitsugaya knew what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let me go Hitsugaya-sama. I am of no interest to you." She said sourly. The words that she said stung Toushiro. He had never heard of anyone speak to him so sourly.

"That is not how you address me Hinamori-san." He said icily. She turned and glared at him. Hitsugaya flinched. That glare was determined, scared, hateful….. so many emotions.

"And I do not care how I address you." She shot back, staring straight into his eyes. That stare was so lifeless, angry and cold.

"Wha-" He began. He didn't expect what he got.

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BRAT!" She screamed at him. Tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I don't want to!" He shot back. He silenced Himself. Did he just say that aloud?

Hinamori stopped dead quiet.

"W-what did you say?" She asked. All her negative emotion was gone.

"D-don't go." He said. Hinamori didn't know what to do. What was with the sudden change of attitude? She began to cry again.

"I-I'm sorry…. But I-" She didn't finish her sentence. Before Hinamori knew what she was doing, she kissed him. His eyes were wide with shock.

The kiss was so tender, soft, and he felt emotions in it. Sad, hurtful, lonely emotions. Was this how Hinamori was feeling?

Before he knew it, she broke the kiss.

"Goodbye, Shiro-Chan." She said softly. And with that, she took of running, tears streaming down her face. As much as Hitsugaya tried to command his legs and feet to moace and chase after her, they didn't. He couldn't move at all. He was surprised…. And now that she was gone, something consumed him. Loneliness and sorrow.

* * *

"Hinamori, how do you know my childhood name. The girl I loved always called me that… she was the only one who called me that." He whispered with his head down. A single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Hinamori was smiling and laughing.

"No Ichigo! Not like that, you have to hold Rukia at the waist!" She giggled. The two were red in the face.

"Teaching you guys dance is difficult." Momo teased. "Okay, so let's try that again, and this time, hold her waist."

"I would if she wasn't such a midget." He mumbled.

"I heard that strawberry." Rukia hissed.

"Good. Now you-" 'WHAM!'

"Dammit honey, what was that for!" He shouted at his wife. Yep, this was the strange love hate relationship that got Rukia and Ichigo to fall in love and get married. No matter how much they quarreled, they would never ever actually get into a fight that would break them up. Never. They were just as passionate about each other as they hated each other. Hinamori giggled.

She watched as the two had started with arguing, to being on the ground, with Ichigo on top of Rukia, tickling her to no end and now….

Crap! Hinamori didn't need to see that. She turned red and quicky turned around.

"I guess I'll go get a drink." She mumbled her herself. The couple were on the floor, making out. See? What did I tell you? They were passionate about each other as much as they hated each other.

* * *

After A few minutes, Hinamori returned and she was surprised. They were dancing… and they were doing it perfectly! Holy cow! How did that happen?

"Wow you guys! You have it down perfect!" Hinamori commented.

The two stopped.

"Thanks to a great teacher." They commented. Momo smiled.

"Thanks you guys." She replied. The two broke from their positions and went and sat by Momo.

"Momo are you sure that you don't want to go to this dance? I mean, I know that you aren't ready to-" They were silent, but Rukia dared to finish.

"I know that what happened there was horrible, but there will be a lot of people at the dance party. I doubt that you will see him again." Rukia assured.

"Besides, Ichigo and I will be there with you. It wont be so bad. I promise.

Hinamori was quiet. Rukia was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I-I….." Hinamori started. She was going to see him again. "Okay." Rukia smiled and hugged her friend.

"Great! The dance is the day after tomorrow." She said. Hinamori was surprised.

"But Rukia, I don't have a dress, nor the money to get one." She said sadly.

"Momo, we'll buy you one. It's no problem. Besides, it wont hurt for Rukia to spend her spending money on a friend right?" Ichigo said, pinching his wife on the side. She squealed.

"That'll cost you Kurosaki!" Rukia warned. Ichigo and Momo laughed.

"We'll go tomorrow Momo. I'll pick you up." The teen nodded. She watched as her two best friends waved and left. Hinamori's expression immediately changed to that of a sad persons.

"I-I miss you Toushiro. I miss you so much." She whispered.

* * *

Toushiro sat in his room, staring at the wall. He had been feeling lifeless all this time. There was going to be a ball that his dad was holding. Everyone in the town was invited. _Pfft. Yeah right. She wouldn't come. Not after what I did to her. Why did my father keep that a secret from me? Why didn't he tell me who she was? The girl that I love?_ He wondered to himself. He had stayed in his room most of the time nowadays, being lifeless. Pretty much to sum it up, a sore loser.

He wasnt liking his father right now either. His father had known all along who Hinamori was. He had kept it a secret. The day when Hinamori left, Toushiro had come to his dad's office to ask what had happened. What had gone on. They had gotten into a fight and it ended with him saying that he knew that she was the girl that Toushiro had made a promise to when he was a young boy. He didnt want to tell because he didnt want them to get married just because of that and not because they loved each other. Toushiro wanted to tell his dad that that wouldnt of been that case. He liked Hinamori. He had come to that conclusion. He even told his father that he loved her. His father was shocked that words that Toushiro said. It was so sudden. They had hated each other with all they had. It wasnt the love hate kind of relationship. It was a pure hate relationship. He was astounded when he heard that. After, his son left to his room. He was sad, depressed and pissed beyond words.

Everthing with Hinamori had happened with so much confusion, had gone in such a fast pace, he didn't know what to think anymore. What he should do, he didn't know. He just didn't know. All he knew now, is that he felt guilty that he had hurt her so much, hadn't even tried to consider that she might've been the girl that he had made a promise to, didn't even consider that fact.

All he knew know, was that he felt like he didn't deserve her, that was why he didn't look for her. He wanted to see her so badly though. To make up for what he did, to talk to her. To ask her the truth, to be able to hold her, to be able to call her his, and to love her.

He frowned.

"I miss you so much Hinamori." He whispered. A tear fell down his cheek like the day that she had left him.

* * *

Okay, lame chapter, I know. Sorry, the story is a little bit fast paced, so I tried to catch up a little on the pace here. It's a sad chapter. It made me feel like I wanted to cry. T.T

It's a good thing that the two finally came to their senses!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Please review!

Cherryblossom hime


	8. I Missed You

AWE! I had a lot of people tell me that it is so sad that I made Hitsugaya and Hinamori break up. Sorry, I just had to. It's part if the storyline. This is where they meet again though.

Okay, so in the last chapter, I had them going to a dance…..A dance at Hitsugaya manor!

So, lets see what happens.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter Eight: I missed you.**

Hinamori, along with the two Kurosaki's rode in a car to Hitsugaya manor. Hinamori was frowning with worry. Why had she agreed to come again? She felt sick to her stomach. What if she did see Toushiro again? What was she going to say? She was so afraid to see him….but part of her wanted to see him more than ever. She didn't know why.

Her fears grew as the car entered the gate, followed by many other cars. They got the entrance. When they did, a valet officer helped them out.

"Good evening sir, madams." He greeted as the three got out. Ichigo paid the valet and whispered something to him. The man nodded and got in the car and drove off to the private parking lot that the property had.

Momo was shaking by now. She was so nervous.

"Momo, are you okay? Do you need a moment before you go inside?" Rukia asked, concerned about her friend.

"N-no, let's go." Hinamori squeaked. Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a questioning look before continuing and walking up the big steps. Hinamori followed.

They reached the top and Hinamori froze. Hitsugaya Hyugaro and Toushiro were there, greeting their guests…. But Toushiro looked dead out of his mind and seemed to speculate the girls as if he was looking for something or someone.

Momo didn't realize that she had stopped dead in her tracks until Rukia called to her.

"Momo! Come on." Hinamori was snapped out of her thoughts and walked fast to catch up to her friends.

* * *

The three got closer until Ichigo shook hands and said a few things with Hyugaro. Hinamori was looking away the whole time. Rukia tugged on her arm to signal that they were going, and without thinking, Hinamori turned and smiled at the two and walked off fast with Ichigo and Rukia. After that, she was nearing ready to throw up. _Hinamori you stupid idiot! Are you trying to get found?_ She scolded herself. She hoped that by the time that she had done that, they had turned to the couple behind them and wasn't paying attention to who she was or what she was doing. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Hyugaro didn't expect the see her ever again, and especially not with Kurosaki Ichigo, One of the most famous doctors of the land, and his wife, Kurosaki Rukia. He had seen her smile and her face. There was no doubt that that was her.

Toushiro continued to stare at the girl who hadn't looked at them during the greeting, and then so surprisingly smiled at them when they went on in. Was that Hinamori? There was no way. He was sure that she wouldn't of came.

"Toushiro, that was Momo." He said flatly. This made Toushiro gulp and feel like he was wanting to throw up. "Son, the right thing to do is go and make up with her. I know that you miss her."

Okay, Toushiro was so red, he was redder than red could get. He was beginning to get curious stares from guests. How did his father know that? What did he father know?

"Father what are you-" His only reaction was to deny it….. as he did with everything when it came to her.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro DON'T EVER DENY ANYTHING THAT YOU CANT." He said rather roughly, whispering so that the guests didn't look at them or get involved with their conversation.

Without a word, Toushiro bowed to his guests that were entering to excuse himself. Hinamori. She was the only one on his mind at the moment.

* * *

Momo, Rukia and Ichigo had made their way to a not so crowded area. At that moment, a slow song was playing.

"Sorry Momo, I know that you don't want to be alone, but you don't mind if I dance this with Rukia do you?" He asked. As much as Hinamori wanted to say that she didn't want them to dance, she had to respect them. They had done so much for her. Besides, she knew that they wouldn't go too far, she would still be able to see them.

Standing there alone against the wall, people looked at her funny since she didn't have a date. Hinamori would just keep on staring off, that was until she saw the familiar white hair of her ex fiancée. Panicking, she began to make her way somewhere else. She had to avoid him. It was the best for both of them.

* * *

Toushiro saw the girl he was looking for. She seemed to have spotted him, and for once, he cursed his white hair. He was like a black sheep among white sheep. So easy to spot. Seeing him, he watched as she began to move away…. He didn't know if she knew where she was going, but she was heading towards the garden. _Do you hate me so much that you would run, or are you just scared Momo?_ He thought sadly. He followed her.

* * *

Momo practically was running by the time she exited into the building and into the backyard. It was so beautiful and quiet compared to the inside where everyone was dancing. There was a beautiful fountain. Looking behind her, she didn't see that familiar hair of white so she began to walk. She continued to walk, further and further away, not bothering to look back and see if Toushiro had found her not.

Something suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She stopped dead with freight.

"Momo, we need to talk." That voice and those words were the ones that Momo had been dreading for a long time, and even more tonight.

Turning around, she turned to see Toushiro with the normal expression that he always had, but she could see the fear and pain in his eyes.

"T-Tou- Hitsugaya-sama, what may I help you with?" She asked. She bowed, even though he was still holding her wrist.

Hitsugaya frowned. He could hear the fear in her voice, the hurt.

"Momo, don't play games with me." He said calmly. Hinamori gasped and stopped bowing, looking at him.

"What do you want Hitsugaya-sama? I am afraid-" She replied with a shaky voice, but Toushiro cut her off. Toushiro could feel anger build in him. Grabbing both of her wrists, he pushed her until she was backed up to a wall that was nearby.

"Momo do you hate me that much?" He asked rather sadly. He was staring right into her eyes, holding her wrists and her against the wall so she couldn't escape. She stared right into his eyes.

Toushiro couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. He didn't know why, but he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until now.

She had her hair down, and curled at the ends, she wore a beautiful white ball gown that was strapless and fit her curves. She wore gloves that went up her arms. She had soft pink lip gloss on and a little mascara and eyeliner. Other than that, all of it was her natural beauty.

"W-what do you want me to say Hitsugaya-sama? Wasn't it me that broke the engagement? You could've rejected me the instant you saw me… Why did you let it last a week anyways?" She asked. Toushiro was forced to stop and think. That was a really good question.

"I-I don't know. There is something so familiar about you…. I made a promise to a girl when I was younger that when I saw her, I would marry her. She was the world to me. You were so familiar….."

"So you haven't found her yet?" Momo asked. She was beginning to feel a lot more confident than she did. She didn't know why, and she wanted to tell him so much out of the blue that it was her, but she didn't want to approach it that way so fast. perhaps when the right moment came...

"I-I…no. You don't understand. I want to keep my promise to her, but I feel as if I cant." Toushiro admitted. Momo knew it had to be now, this was the best time to tell him.

"Did you know that I once made a promise to a young man with white hair that I would wait for him when I was young. I found him a little more than three months ago. Do you know where he is standing?" She asked him. Toushiro's eyes widened with shock was she saying that she was…..

"He is standing right in front of me." Those words sent butterflies flying in Toushiro's stomach.

"M-momo, You're the girl I-"

"Yes Toushiro. I never stopped waiting. I missed you for fourteen years. I had forgotten your name, but I haven't ever forgotten that promise that you made me. I never once did. I love you so much…" Tears were falling down her face. Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

He didn't need proof to tell whether she really was the girl that he had made the promise to. He knew that she was the one. He couldn't believe that he didn't know it before. He couldn't believe that he had been so close before, and now, he knew.

"Momo, I- Thank you so much for never giving up on me. I never gave up on you. I thought about you everyday. I'm so glad that I've finally found my Momo. I love you." Hinamori looked up at him, surprised at his words, but was given an even bigger surprise.

Without hesitation, Toushiro leaned in and kissed her, he kissed her softly, but with passion and love that he had never experienced.

Momo began to kiss back, she felt Toushiro let her wrists go and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him snake his hands around her waist and pull her closer to him. Momo's hands were lost in his hair, playing with it softly. He felt him smile in the kiss.

They were still kissing, and both wanted to go further, but they were so embarrassed about it, that was, until Toushiro decided to take the plunge and began to nibble and lick at her bottom lip. Hinamori knew exactly what he wanted. She parted her lips partly to tease him as he tried to enter, but opened if fully to give him full entrance. Their tongues met, sending a shock of pleasure through both of them.

* * *

They didn't know of their speculators. Ichigo and Rukia were at the front of them, smiling, but extremely surprised. As much as they told Hinamori, agreeing with her that Toushiro was a total jerk, they knew better. They knew that the two were in love. They had known it ever since the first call that they had gotten from Momo when she living in the Hitsugaya manor.

* * *

The two finally parted and Toushiro held her hands smiling. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Let's go upstairs. I want to talk some." He said softly. He kissed her neck and the side of her mouth before he turned, letting go of one of her hands, but still holding the other to lead her. She followed behind, holding his hand happily.

The two made it through the crowds, ignoring the looks of curiosity that they got. Upstairs was quiet. The two kept walking until they got to Toushiro's room. He shut the door behind him, but didn't lock it. That was a sign that he wasn't going to do anything bad.

The two made their way to his bed and sat on it.

"Momo, I wanted to say I am so sorry for what happened that week." He said softly. He began to play with her hair.

"Toushiro, I forgive you. I don't want you to worry about it." She replied softly, putting her hand to the side of her face. She looked lovingly into her eyes.

He smiled. He loved her so much. She was a gentle spirit that he loved.

Without a seconds hesitation, he pulled Hinamori and himself up, standing, and then he bent on one knee. Momo turned red. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Hinamori Momo, would you become my fiancée once again?" He asked. Tears fell from her face.

"Yes!" She replied. Without thinking, she hugged her fiancée kissing him.

* * *

Short Chapter, Sorry Guys. I feel like just leaving you on a cliffy there.

Oh yes, This was the long awaited chapter! Be happy! LOL

Please review!!!

Cherryblossom hime


	9. Are You Sure?

Hehe. I just realized that I had a lot of issues getting the she and he's mixed up in the last chapter! Sorry, I don't usually do that, so please excuse the mistakes…. Yes, I am being far too lazy right now to fix it. I may fix it someday in the future. Lol

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, even though all the reviews that I got for the other stories and this practically overfilled my mailbox, and now I have like 200 some messages I have to clean out! Lol. That's going to take forever!

So, im really glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter that I wrote for this story. It makes me really happy so thanks a lot!

A lot of people ask me about the contest that I am holding, so I will post the information for it on here.

**Contest Rules:**

It can either be a oneshot, twoshot, or threeshot, the pairing has to be HitsuHina, and it has to be a story on romance, love, fluff, etc. I wont accept angst or tradgedy or whatever that is unless there is only a little in the story and it ends happy. Yes, I'm looking for HitsuHina sweetness. You can add side pairings if you wish.

The reward is a story of any length, any genre, written of any anime of the winner's choice. I will not write shonen-ai or yaoi. Sorry.

I also have decided to add a runner up prize. I will write that person a oneshot, twoshot, or threeshot of their choice of any anime. Again, no yaoi or shonen-ai. Sorry.

The last day to sign up for the contest is December 15th, and all entrees from contestants are due December 20th. I wont accept late entrees without a good reason for it, so please plan ahead of time.

Another note, I have had people tell me that they are interested in the contest or question about it. I am not sure if you are actually going to participate in it or not, so if you are one of those people, and aren't on the list, please PM me or something to confirm that you are entering the contest. The confirmed contestants are as followed:

**Confirmed Contestants:**

_Merciless Ruby_

If by some reason you did PM me and asked to participate in the contest and aren't on the list of confirmed contestants, please PM me again so that I can add you.

I will list the contestants on every chapter that I write from now on, up until the 15th. I hope that you will join the contest! The more people, the more fun it will be, and that way it wont be Merciless Ruby competing against herself right? Lol. She would just have to win both prizes if she is the only one that enters!

Anyways, that was a very long announcement. So enough with the talk, and here's the story! Thanks for reading on the announcements!

**DISCLAIMER: **I REALLY don't own Bleach…. Well maybe Clorox, but that's beside the point here.

**Chapter Nine: Are You Sure?**

"Hinamori Momo, would you become my fiancée again?"

Those words kept playing nonstop through her head as she kissed Hitsugaya with all her passion. How did this happen again? It went by so fast! First, it was avoiding him, to yelling at him, to confessing to him, to kissing him, and then, getting proposed by him…. This time, not by an arranged marriage.

Oh yes, this was by far, the most confusing nights that she has ever experienced, but at the same time, it was the best night of her life.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were busy making out, like love struck couples did when they hadn't seen each other for what felt like life. They were laying on the bed, with Hitsugaya on top and Hinamori on the bottom. He was tracing her curved with his hands, while she had hers on his chest.

After a very intense make out session, they broke apart, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Okay, one would think how the heck did they do that in a ballroom dress and a suit? Simple. Love conquers anything.

Hitsugaya smirked at his fiancée.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind having a jerk like me for a husband?" He teased. Hinamori went red.

"Whatever are you talking about my dear?" Momo replied innocently. Toushiro chuckled. His chuckle was something that Momo hadn't heard before….. or to be more correct, in a very long time. It was something that sounded great.

Sighing, Hitsugaya groaned as he got up.

"I'm sorry Momo, we are going to have to return to the party." He said sounding dissapointed.

He helped her up from the bed and then captured her lips again.

"We can continue later after the party, and after we talk to your mom and my father." He said after he broke apart. Momo didn't want to wait till tonight to be able to spend her time with him…. But she knew that it was what had to be done.

The two agreed that it would be pointless to go down at separate times acting like nothing happened, since people witnessed the two of them holding hands and disappearing upstairs together. Of course some of them were probably thinking that they were making love or something, but they decided that that shouldn't be a problem to deal with at the moment.

Together, the two headed downstairs as if they were a royal couple greeting the crowd.

As they came down those steps, people stopped to look at the oddly or interested. Some whispering, and girls glaring, since the only reason they had come was to get Toushiro's attention.

Hyugaro came running.

"Toushiro, were have you been, I didn't know that you-" He stopped when he saw Hinamori with him, holding her hand. In an instant, he was quite. He smiled. He already knew that this was going to happen. He walked up to his son.

"Let me guess, you proposed to her didn't you?" He said smiling. The two went red and looked away.

"Yeah, I'm going to announce it." Toushiro informed his father. His father nodded.

"We will have to talk in depth to this after the party; you have my permission, and I agree wholeheartedly on your decision." He smirked at the two and then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

By now, everyone, including Ichigo and Rukia, had gathered in a crowd in front of the standing two. Apparently, servants were calling them too. Ichigo and Rukia grinnedl, but also gave each other curious looks about what was happening.

* * *

Hyugaro came up the steps again to where Toushiro and Momo were standing.

"Good Evening everyone. I am sorry for the interruption, but there is something important that my son and I would like to announce." He said calmly. Whispers arose from the crowd.

Hyugaro held his hand up to silence everyone, and they did become silent.

He cleared his throat.

"As you all know, my son is with in marrying age, and hasn't gotten married to any of the fiancée that he has had through arranged marriages. Tonight, I want to announce something that I am extrememely proud about." He paused for a minute to look into the crowd. There were faces that seemed to look like they already knew what was going to happen.

"I want to announce the free engagement of Hinamori Momo and my son, Hitsugaya Toushiro." He said exitedly. The crowd roared and clapped in delight.

Ichigo and Toushiro looked at each other with shocked expressions. Okay, so they had seen them make up, but wow, asking her to be his fiancée that fast was unreal.

Hyugaro moved out of the way so that the crowd could get a good glimpse at the new couple. Momo and Toushiro were both red and walked down the steps. She had her hand on his arm, like a lady would to a gentleman.

Again, loud cheers and cried came from the crowds. The two walked down to the dance floor and the crowd of people came flocking in to greet the new couple. Of course, at that instant, all those girls who had came to get Toushiro's attention began to throw a fit and be pessimistic about the world.

Hinamori giggled. Toushiro would stutter, answering the questions that was asked his way; Momo would do the same too which made him chuckle in turn. Even though they stuttered, their questions were fairly easy…..

Ichigo and Rukia were at the back of the crowd, and when they got to the two, Ichigo asked the most embarrassing question.

"So you guys plan on having any kids soon?" He asked with a smirk on his face. This made the two go ten thousand times redder than red, if that was possible. The looked at each other and then to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Um…. Uma…….we……er….." They two of them stuttered. That meant doing….. well they didn't want to think about it at the moment.

Rukia nudged her husband in the side. Geez, he could be so perverted sometimes.

"Okay, I get the point." Ichigo snapped.

"Momo, you have a lot of explaining to do." Rukia said grinning.

"Uma…….. I don't know what to say." Momo replied with a blush. The two were just holding hands now and Toushiro gave hers a squeeze. As Momo was talking to Rukia, she noticed that Toushiro and Ichigo were glaring at each other.

"Um, why are you guys glaring at each other?" Momo asked, snapping the two out of their glare contest.

"Just a warning. If you make Momo come back crying to me and not happy, you'll get a piece of my mind." Ichigo warned. Toushiro just squeezed Momo's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't. Momo is the world to me." Toushiro shot back. Ichigo then smirked.

"Good."

Rukia and Momo sweatdropped. Geez. Boys. You can never figure out how their mind works, even in marriage.

"Momo, we're so glad that you're happy now." Rukia began. Ichigo just smirked.

Suddenly the clock struck twelve. That's when the last dance was supposed to play.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my wife. Momo, always remember that you are welcome at our home." Ichigo reminded her. Momo nodded.

The two said goodnight and goodbyes to Toushiro and Momo and then left.

"Hey Momo, I think you owe me a dance." Toushiro said teasingly. Momo was about to reply, but he pulled her to the dance floor. She decided that she wasn't going to have to say anything.

The two got into position and danced the slow song. It made Hinamori feel really sleepy. She rested her head on his chest while the danced. For some reason, she couldn't stay sleepy, and the song ended. She lifted her head and looked at her fiancée in the eyes. She saw an expression that she had never seen before.

He was looking at her with lust, love, and a soft joy. She smiled sweetly.

He lifted her chin with one of his hands.

"Momo, I love you so much." He confessed. He then kissed her softly on the lips.

Everyone around them looked awestruck at the couple.

Tonight, Hinamori knew one thing: He was the world to her.

* * *

Momo awoke in a room that she recognized. This was to room that she stayed in when she was living in Hitsugaya Manor! She sprang out of bed. She wasn't in her dress anymore and was wearing a sleeping robe. She did find her dress neatly draped over a chair in her room. She smiled.

Another thing bugged her though. What happened last night? She remembered kissing Toushiro after their slow dance and then……

Rushing out of bed, she went to the place that she knew she could get answers.

Hinamori burst through the door, panting. She was surprised to see Toushiro and his father talking.

"I-I…" She began. They looked at her quizzically, then Hyugaro smiled.

"Hinamori-chan, we were just talking about you." Hyugaro said calmly. Momo took a deep breath.

Toushiro worriedly went his fiancée.

"Hey Momo, are you okay?" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." She replied. She stood upright and looked at Hyugaro.

"S-Sorry for barging in like that." She said calmly. Hyugaro just smiled at her.

"No problem."

"Momo, are you sure that you're alright?" Toushiro whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yes, im fine. Toushiro…. What happened last night after you kissed me? We didn't do anything did we?" She asked a little shakily. This made him blush.

"N-no! We didn't do anything like that! I wouldn't do that unless we were both ready for it. You just passed out after we kissed. I think that you were probably just really exhausted." He replied.

Hyugaro looked at his son and soon to be daughter in law with a smile. It was amusing to see them blush and stutter. Too bad that he couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. He cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him from their conversation.

"Um, Hinamori-chan, you passed out last night after um…. kissing my son if you must know. He carried you to your room and the maids changed you." He said informing her.

"However, that isn't the actual subject that I wish to speak to you about." He began. "We have to talk about the engagement. It was very sudden, and I know that I do not really have a choice as to who Toushiro loves and doesn't." He paused to look at the two were giving him their full attention, but Hinamori seemed rather fidgety and unsure.

"I want you guys to know that I approve of your marriage. The only thing that has to be discussed is informing your mother, and arranging the marriage. I got a call from your mother this morning. She was frantic and asked if I knew where you were. I told her that you were perfectly fine, and you were here. She seemed a little relieved. After that, I told her that you and my son were discussing something important and that we would inform her after we are done discussing. She seemed fine after that I suppose." Hyugaro said.

Hinamori nodded. She was nervous about her mom becoming a nervous wreck.

Toushiro led her to the couch that was in Hyugaro's office and they sat down. His father got out of his chair and came to sit at a seat that was near them.

"So, as I began," He started. "I want to make sure that you guys are sure about this."

Momo and Toushiro looked at each other. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah, we're sure." Toushiro told his father. His father nodded.

"Okay, then next, we have to decide on the wedding date. You need to know that season that you guys want to get married in, the month, ect."

The two looked at each other. What would be a good time to do it?

"Another issue, My son's birthday is in December. It is already November…." Hyugaro trailed off.

"What do you think about January first?" Hinamori asked. Toushiro and Hyugaro looked at her shocked. They didn't think that she would want to get married so soon.

"Momo…."

"Toushiro, the reason why I want that to be is because I want to make the beginning of every year memorable……." She began "And that, so also the day that you left……" Those last words were choked out.

Both Hitsugaya's looked at her a little guiltily.

"Please?" She asked. The two of them nodded to each other. Hitsugaya grabbed both of her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I promise Momo. We'll do that." He said soflty. Momo nodded.

"Okay…..so then I guess we have decided the date. Still, there is one more thing we have to do. Decide where you will stay during the engagement and telling your Mother, Hinamori-Chan." Hyugaro said. Hinamori nodded at him.

"C-Can I stay here? I want to be with Toushiro." She chimed.

"That would be great, so long as your mother approves of everything……. And on top of that, I think that my son hasn't quite proposed to you properly." Hyugaro said. This made Toushrio go red in embarrassment and Hinamori giggle.

"Hitsugaya-sama, may I please…. talk to my mother?" Momo began. "I'm afraid, I would like my privacy in doing so as well."

Toushiro looked at her worriedly, but she squeezed her hand in reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen. Hyugaro nodded.

"I see…. That will be no problem. You can use the phone in your room, press pound and 32 if you don't want others listening on your line." He said. Hinamori got up and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-sama." With that, she got up to leave. Hitsugaya was going to go with her, but he wanted to discuss something with his father.

"Momo, I have to discuss something with my father. Meet me dowstairs in the family room when you're done. I would like to talk to you also." He smiled at her before she left out the door. He turned to his father when he she left.

"Perhaps you should go get an engagement ring while she is talking to her mother?" His father suggested. Toushiro shot his father an 'you're an idiot, I have one' kind of look. Hyugaro smiled at his son laughing.

"Right, Right, that's why you were out this morning. Just making sure." He joked. Hitsugaya sighed with a your-so-silly kind of smile expression and shook his head.

"Very funny dad." He said calmly.

"So son, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hyugaro asked as he went to his desk.

* * *

"Momo? Are you sure? I have no problem with it at all. I just want you to be happy." Rei said to her daughter.

"I'm sure Mom, you have no idea how much I really do love him." Momo said to her mother.

"Momo, I am really glad that you love him and that he loves you. I'm glad that you guys worked out your problems. This is good for you. Remember, I struggled to provide enough for you…. and I am ultimately guilty of that…He'll be able to provide you with everything that you need. I am so happy for-"

"Mom! Don't you there go saying that! We didn't know that father was going to die! And its not your fault that it wasn't a big thing for women to go out there and get such a large education as it is now. It's not your fault. You work as hard as you can, and I know that things wouldn't be so hard if dad was still alive…." Momo said. "But, I want to help you, and it wont be so hard because you wont have to provide for me. I promise that I'll send you some of my money that I get for spending every month. I want you to know how thankful I am for everything that you did and how hard it was for you."

Rei smiled. Her daughter was a good person. There was one thing that she could be sure of, and that was raising such a beautiful, caring daughter with a gentle spirit.

"Momo, You have no idea how much that means to me." Rei said. She was crying. Crying tears of joy.

* * *

Hyugaro smiled as his son left the room. His son had finally said something. Finally opened up to him. He walked out to the balcony that was attached to his work room and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue and cloudless today.

_I can't beleive it Shitsura, after all these years, our son finally can talk to his father... _Hyugaro thought, smiling up at the sky.

* * *

Alright, that's the last of that chapter. I know, at this stage, it is rather boring…. There will be some IchiRuki in the next chapter while Hitsugaya and Hinamori are off doing other things…. and there will be a time skip coming soon! Lol. I just realized there is a lot of hand squeezing in this! Dont mind it. Sorry!

Please Review! I want this to hit 100 reviews before I update so I'll be watching cause I have plenty of other stories that I can write for unitl I get 100 reviews! Gomen!!!

Anyways, hope you liked it.

Cherryblossom hime


	10. A Day To Love

Okay, a lot of people have been asking me if the last chapter I wrote was the last chapter of the story. I did say on the bottom that I would update after I got 100 views right? Well I did get to 100 views so I updating the fic like I said I would.

Anyways, I started a couple of new stories. One, is called **Abarai And His Ice Princess** and my other one is called **Last Stand: Infection**. Abarai and his Ice Princess is the version of Peach Blossom Frost through Renji and Karia, my OC view and what they do in the story. I will have added parts, that weren't in the original, and it will tell you of how Renji and Karia's relationship came to be. The pairings are the same as they are in Peach Blossom Frost. Last Stand: Infection is another HitsuHina story with IchiRuki too. This story is actually a story that I am writing, but I shortened it, changed some of the events and substituted the characters to make it fit for HitsuHina. It is an adventure/humor/sci-fi/romance story. I hope that you will take the time to read these two stories!

By The Way, the Confirmed Contestants to my contest are as follows:

**Confirmed Contestants**

_Merciless Ruby, Cute-Killer-Gurl, p3paula, Laerxenethefly, ice-avenger, MiyavisGazette, momo hitsugaya, Nami Ume_

If you did enter and aren't on here, please let me know so that I can correct that or add you on next time.

Last of all, I am doing requests**. xXFrosty.Peach.DragonXx** has requested one (is that the right name? I wasn't sure.) and I am open for one more. I will do two requests a month, though, I cant say that progress will be the fastest. First one to ask will get the request this month.

Well, I hope that you have been enjoying this story so far! There is a lot more to go! Lol.

**DISLCAIMER: **I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Ten: A Day To Love**

Hinamori sighed with a smile as she hung up the phone with her mother. She was glad. Her mother had been overly cheery about the whole thing.

Remembering that Toushiro had asked her to meet him down in the family room when she was done talking to her mother. Walking out into the halls, she had forgotten how big the place was and how easy it was to get lost. She looked around. She would have to get a guide to lead her around this place!

Toushiro sat waiting in the family room for Hinamori. His discussion with his father had made it clear that he loved Momo more than anything in the world… and on top of that, his father gave him 'the talk' for the hundredth time. He hated it every time.

Looked at the staircase, he was glad to see Momo coming down it, looking peaceful and graceful as she did so. He blushed. She really was pretty.

Momo spotted Toushiro sitting on the couch comfortably with an unreadable expression on his face, though, she could tell that he was happy.

"Sorry if I made you wait long-" She began, but he cut her off.

"I didn't wait long at all, besides, it was fine. You should take your time when talking to your mother." He said reassuringly. Momo smiled.

"Okay." She replied. She walked by Hitsugaya and he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go into the garden." He said. Hinamori looked at him and gave him one of her beautiful smiles again and the two started off towards the garden.

Exiting the large door that Toushiro had chased Momo through the night before, they headed into the garden. Momo blushed as she remembered what happened there the night before.

"Are you okay?" Toushiro asked. Momo was acting kinda funny here.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that it all happened yesterday, that's all." Momo replied. Toushiro smiled.

"And I'm glad." He kissed Momo on the forehead.

"I want to show you something real fast and then I have something for you." Toushiro announced. Hinamori was stricken with instant curiousity. Was that something a ring? That was her first thought.

The two walked in silence, enjoying each other's company until they reached the middle of the gardens, where it was kind of private and a beautiful crystal pond and fountain resided. Momo was awe struck.

"Toushiro, it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He teased back. Hinamori blushed.

"Thanks Toushiro." She replied, giving him a smile. A smile that he loved. He nodded.

"However, Momo, that's not what I wanted to ask you." He said seriously. His voice was still soft, but Momo knew that he was going to talk about something serious.

Toushiro sat down on the bank of the pond and motioned for Hinamori to sit next to him. She did as he asked and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ne, Toushiro, what is it that you want to ask me?" Hinamori asked. She couldn't resist asking him. He chuckled.

"You can be so impatient sometimes." He joked. Momo playfully pouted at him.

"Momo, I know that I didn't propose entirely yesterday, and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that I want to do it right today…but without the whole bending knee thing." He said. "That was kind of embarrassing."

Hinamori giggled. Toushiro could be so silly sometimes.

Without a seconds more hesitation, he pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Hinamori, putting it into her hand and curling her fingers around it softly.

"I love you so much Momo. I'm so glad that I found you." He said truthfully. It made Hinamori's heart pound and her face heat up.

"I love you too Shiro-Chan!" She said happily. He frowned at the nickname.

"Hey don't call me that bed-wetter!" He shot back playfully.

"Hey! I do not wet the bed anymore!" Hinamori giggled. Then, she remembered the case in her hands.

"Is it okay if I open this now Toushiro?" She asked seriously. He nodded.

Momo slowly incurled her fingers around the small case and began to open it little by little until it was open all the way. She gasped.

"Oh My Gosh Toushiro!" She cried. "It's beautiful!" Inside the case, there were two gemstones with a silver peach in the middle. The ringlet consisted of snowflakes, peaches, and watermelons that was in a pattern. The ring was so beautiful.

"It must have been hard to get such a ring!" She gasped. Toushiro shook his head.

"It wasn't that hard, I did have to do some searching, but I found a custom ring maker and he made it. Look inside the ring too." Toushiro prompted. Momo did that.

Inside it said 'I love you Momo'. She smiled.

"Thank you so much Toushiro!" She said happily. He smiled and lifted her chin.

"Anything for my Momo." He said softly before he kissed her on the lips. Hinamori leaned in on the kiss, getting lost in the passion that it held. Toushiro was so gentle.

When they broke apart though, Hinamori felt a little bit guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have the money to get you a ring-"

"Momo, don't say that. Don't worry about it. What matters is that you are here with me. That's all that matters." Toushiro stated. Momo smiled.

"Thanks you so much Toushiro." She said happily. He smiled.

The two of them sat at the pond bank and stared at the water and the fountain, enjoying the weather and each other.

* * *

Rukia ran to the bathroom for the third time that day to empty her upset stomach into the toilet. Agh! She hadn't been feeling good all day and she was feeling so nauseated! 

Ichigo had already gone to work, leaving her at home. She had been throwing up since that morning and he had told her to call him if anything came up.

Last night they had made love to each other.

Rukia began to get suspicious. Could she be pregnant? Wait, with Ichigo's child? She was ecstatic with the thought of that. She had wanted that for a long time.

Deciding that she better go to the doctor and get checked out, she left the house and got into her car, heading for the hospital.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Momo and Toushiro had sat there for a while and had looked out into the sky, but Momo had fallen asleep on him. She smiled. She fell asleep a lot. Or maybe, she was still exhausted. Why, he didn't know. Had she missed so much sleep in the month they were separated that she had to make up so much sleep? 

Decided not to put much more thought into it, Toushiro picked Momo up gently, holding her bridal style and began to walk back to the manor. She was as light as a feather!

He was going to have to tell her to eat more.

As Toushiro entered his manor, he was greeted by his servants, which he waved off. He didn't mean to be rude, but right now, he wasn't wanting attention from the servants. He wanted to get Hinamori to her room and in bed.

In a few minutes, he finally reached her room and went to lay her on her bed. He did so softly and pulled the covers up for her. As he turned to leave, she stopped him.

"Toushiro, will you please lay down with me?" She asked softly. Toushiro looked at her. She looked so innocent and the face that she gave was hard to say no to.

"Okay Momo, I will." Momo smiled and moved over, motioning for Toushiro to get into the covers with her. When he did, she snuggled up to his chest, back facing him and he draped her arm around her waist.

"If your tired Momo, get some sleep. I wont go anywhere if that's what you want." Toushiro said soothingly. Momo nodded.

"Thank you Toushiro, and I love you." With that, she seemed to have fallen asleep instantly. Toushiro and sighed and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

It was late when Ichigo got home from work. Rukia had been up waiting patiently for her beloved husband to come home. She wanted to tell him of the news as soon as possible and this was as soon as possible. It wouldn't of been smart to tell him while he was at work. 

As Ichigo walked in, he noticed Rukia sitting on the couch.

"Rukia what are you doing up so late at this hour?" He asked softly. Rukia looked at him smiling.

"I wanted to tell you of important news." She said happily. Ichigo looked at her curiously and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand.

"What is it Rukia?" He asked softly and intimately, a side of Ichigo that only Rukia and maybe Momo knew.

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

* * *

There you go, the end of this chapter. Just incase you're wondering, this fic WILL NOT become a having babies fic incase you were thinking that was where the fic was leading to. 

I hope that you enjoyed it, and there is more to come. This story isn't over yet!

Please REVIEW and NO FLAMES! Thanks much!

Cherryblossom hime


	11. Pregnancy And A Date Plan

Hey! It has been a freaking long time since I have updated, my apologies. I will have to warn everyone that updates might come rather slow during this time because of Christmas, School, Concerts, etc. So, I'm sorry, and I hope that things will begin to cool down at the beginning of next year so I can type more.

On top of that, I'm on writers block right now with this story and I am doing my best to write with it, so I hope that this chapter won't be a disappointment.

Thanks to all those who have joined my contest. Sorry, I wont put the contestants up here. I don't have time right now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Eleven: Pregnancy And A Date Plan**

Ichigo couldn't of been more shocked at what he was hearing right now…. Or glad. He was practically jumping with joy at the same time as not being able to move.

"Rukia I…you.."

"Ichigo, you're going to be a father." Rukia said happily. Her eyes showed that she was still uncertain with how Ichigo would react.

The only thing Ichigo did at that moment was stare at her…. With shock. Rukia was about to frown, but Ichigo smiled for which seemed like the first time since his smiling usually consisted of smirks and grinning.

At that instant, he kissed his wife with love and joy. Rukia's eyes were wide with shock at his reaction at first, but then she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it." He said softly after kissing her. She smiled at him.

"Ichigo I want more than anything to carry your child, and I am, thank you so much." She replied softly to her husband. Ichigo only smiled again and kissed Rukia. He was so glad. He was going to be a father.

* * *

Hinamori awoke to find an empty cold spot beside her. She sighed. It was bright in her room and Hitsugaya had probably already gotten up to attend the business that he had to deal with continuously everyday.

What she didn't expect though, was the present that he left beside her bed. A note and a red and white rose. She smiled as she picked up the note and the flowers.

_Momo,_

_Sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you. I had to get up and work. When you get up, go down and get some breakfast and then you can come find me. It's Friday, and I'm off early. Why don't we go on a date tonight?_

_Love,_

_Toushiro_

Momo blushed when she finished reading it. It said 'love Toushiro' that was so cute of him!

She smelled the roses that he had left and went to go in search of a vase that she could use.

Not too long, a servant came in.

"Oh! Hinamori-sama! I'm glad that you are awake. Can I get anything for you?" The servant asked politely. Hinamori smiled.

"Yes, could you please tell me where I could find a vase I could use for the roses that my fiancée gave to me?" Momo asked sweetly.

The servant bowed.

"I could surely get you one, milady. I will be back soon." She said politely once again. Momo sweatdropped. She wasn't used to the whole servant thing.

She went back to bed and flopped on it, smelling to roses as a smile rose to her lips. A date tonight, a real one sounded so good to her with Toushiro.

In a few minutes, the maid came back with a small vase that was a good size for the two roses and set it neatly on a dresser.

"Is there anything else that I may get you milady?" She asked. Momo shook her head and smiled.

"No, but do you think you could guide me around this place? I still don't know my way around." She admitted. The maid nodded.

"Sure milady." She replied. Momo sighed.

"And one more thing, please just call me Hinamori-san." She asked. "I don't want to be called 'milady or with the honorific sama."

The maid nodded and bowed.

"My apologies Hinamori-san."

With that, Momo put on a fluffy robe and the two headed to wherever Hinamori saw fit, or wanted to go.

* * *

Toushiro was busy working with paperwork that his father had given him to sign off for the company. He sighed and looked at the clock. He wondered what Momo was doing. He smirked at the thought that she would still be sleeping. He began to debate on whether he should go wake her up if she was still sleeping, or find her. While those thoughts were running through his head, there came a knock to the door.

"Come in." He said, rather startled. The door opened and the figure of Momo came in with a smile.

"Shiro-chan!" She called nonchantly. Toushiro frowned.

"Hey! Don't call me that Momo!" He said with a playfull growl. She giggled.

"Gomen, Toushiro." She skipped over to her fiancée with that smile of hers that Toushiro loved, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the flowers and the note," She whispered seductively. He smiled and turned to meet her face and kissed her softly and passionately on the lips.

"You're welcome Momo-chan." He replied back, flirting hinted in his voice. She blushed. He grabbed her hand and then went back to doing his paperwork with his free hand, which thankfully, was his writing hand.

"How much work do you have left Toushiro?" Momo asked softly. Toushiro smiled.

"Not much; I'll be done soon with you here since I wont have to spend half of my time worrying about you and missing you." He teased. Momo's checked puffed up with feigned annoyance.

"That's mean Shiro-chan! Do you only think of me while I am away?" She asked.

"Nope, I can never get you out of my mind." He smirked. This made her blush.

"Just wait here a little longer. I will be done soon." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Momo nodded.

"Can I sit in your lap Toushiro?" He nodded. Pushing out with his chair so Hinamori could sit on his lap, she sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest, taking in the scent of him and smiling.

Toushiro sighed, taking in her scent and continuing his paperwork. He wanted to go on that date with his Momo.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to his raven haired beauty beside him. He had taken leave on his work, since he practically owned it and had left his best friend, Chad in charge of everything while he was gone. Rukia was seeming rather sick with her pregnancy and he wanted to help her out with it.

"Ichigo, when are we going to tell Momo? We should tell her right?" Rukia sounded. Ichigo was rather surprised. He had thought that she was asleep.

"We'll do it whenever you want to. Best before the wedding okay? She'll notice it by then anyways, and we don't want her passing out on her wedding day either." He joked. Rukia fumed playfully, hitting her husband.

"Yeah, Yeah, okay." She replied sassily. He grinned at her.

"Sassyness deserves a punishment." He teased. He had a mischevious look on his face, which Rukia had learned to be afraid of. VERY afraid of.

* * *

Toushiro finished his paperwork and was glad. He looked at the petite girl that he loved sitting on his lap and sighed. She was so silly. She spent too much time napping.

"Momo, wake up." He said softly, shaking the girl. Her eyes opened slowly to the sound of his voice. She had fallen asleep due to the rhythm of his breathing that had lulled her to sleep.

"Mmm…. Yes Toushiro?" She asked softly.

"I'm done. Where do you want to go on that date?" He purred. He stroked her hear softly and smiled at her.

She grinned at him.

"Perhaps we should revisit old memories and turn them into good ones." She stated. Toushiro looked at her, amusement in his eyes. He knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

There, the end of that chapter. I hope it wasn't a dissapointment. It seemed rather boring to me.

Sorry for taking so long to update and I will try to write for the other stories and update them soon.

A warning, I will be starting another fanfic soon, plus the requests that I have gotten. Sorry to those people who have requested something. I havent had a chance to work on them yet. I will also not be doing anymore requests for a while since I already have an over abundance of stories that I am working on at the same time. There is only so much a fourteen year old can handle, lol. I will notify everyone when requests will once again beavaiable, but that is unliekly to happen soon! Sorry!

Cherryblossom hime.


	12. A First Date

Hi! Lol. I have done so much updating today! There is a lot more to come too!...hopefully if I don't fall down sleeping instead, lol.

Anyways, thanks for all the support I have been getting with this story. I appreciate it much! I might make a sequel to it too if I don't decide on putting the whole sequel thing into this story and make it one huge long story, lol.

I am also very pleased with all who have taken the liberty to enter my contest! I am very honored!

Here are the contestants so far:

**Confirmed Contestants:**

_Merciless Ruby, Cute-Killer-Gurl, p3paula,Larxenethefly, ice-avenger, MiyavisGazette, momo hitsugaya, Nami Umi, HypeRRnErD, cocoamint_

Thanks for entering guys! The entry date doesn't close till the 15th, so if you want to join, you still can. The story due date is the 20th. If you are interested, please look up my profile which will have the details, mention it in your review or PM me, or you can email me. There is a lot of ways to contact me.

Well, other than that, All I would like to ask is if you are interested, please check out my new fics **Abarai And His Ice Princess, Last Stand: Infection **and** Twilight Kingdom: The Sun and Moon. **I would really like to get reviews on those stories like have with this one!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Twelve: A First Date**

Hitsugaya and Hinamori went down into the garage that held the many cars that the Hitsugaya's owned. Toushiro was holding her hand the whole time and pulling her along. Momo just looked around, as if this was her first time looking around the place….. it wasn't, but she was seeing it in a whole new light.

They reached the bottom of the staircase that led to the garage and Toushiro grabbed his keys.

"Which car Momo? There's tons to choose from." He said. Momo thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go in the car that we always went in Shiro-Chan?" She asked. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Are you going to keep calling me that forever?" He asked. Momo giggled.

"Maybe." She replied.

"You know, I am going to have to start giving you punishments for calling me that all the time." He teased. The two went through the door and into the garage.

"Like what? What could you possibly have in mind?" Hinamori said, a little sassily.

Toushiro looked at her and them smirked.

"Oh you'd be surprised." He replied back. The sneakyness in his voice was a little alarming to Momo.

The two finally made their way past all of the cars to Toushiro's car, the silver convertible Eclipse. He motioned for her to get in on the passenger side and she did. The two got into the car and silence ensued.

"You know I had to get these seats replaced after I found you on the side walk? It was raining and you were soaking wet and so was I." He stated. Hinamori felt a little guilty.

"S-sorry about that." She replied nervously. As much as she didn't want to revisit the past, she knew that they was going to have to encounter it if she wanted to get over those horrid memories with her and Toushiro from the past.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one that made you cry and run off….." He trailed off.

"I want to make those old memories into good ones." He suddenly said out of the blue.

Momo just stared at him as he turned on the cars engine and then he began to back out of the parking spot and pressed the button in his car that would open the car garage door.

"Toushiro we are going back to that one place are we?" Hinamori asked. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to make old memories good ones right?" He didn't look at Momo since his eyes were busy paying attention to the road.

"Yeah, it all started there after all, didn't it?" Momo replied. He nodded.

"Yeah…."

* * *

About half an hour later, the two made it to the restuaraut that they had first gotten into a fight at and Momo gulped. That man who had been so friendly must have thought things were terrible the last time they had been here, and it would look weird for them to come here now, hand in hand, engaged. 

Toushiro squeezed Momo's hand, trying to comfort her. He could feel her uneasiness.

"Momo, don't worry….. he's a nice man." He told her reassuringly. She weakly squeezed his hand back.

The two walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by that same man again. Hinamori had forgotten his name….

"Toushiro-kun!" He exclaimed. He saw Hinamori and his face showed worry and uncertainty. It wasn't that he wasn't glad that she was here, but he was so confused. Why was SHE here, holding Toushiro's hand, with a ring on her ring finger much less.

"Okay, I think if I asked you two explain, we'd be here for hours." Romano joked in that Italian accent of his. Toushiro and Momo blushed. It wasn't that long of a story, but it was certainly an embarrassing one.

"Sorry, Romano, I think it is unfair of us if we didn't explain anything to you at all." Toushiro said, scowling. As much as he wanted to keep it private, Romano was a good friend of his and had witnessed the outburst that had happened on that rainy day.

The man nodded.

"Would you like me to accompany you during your dinner so you can explain? Or, perhaps some other time?" Romano asked, quirking a brow. Toushiro looked at Momo who nodded back at him.

"Sure, why not Romano?" Toushiro replied.

The three of them made their way to a table.

"So, where would you guys like to start explaining?" He asked with a grin. Toushiro and Momo only went red again.

"Well…." Momo began "I ran off, and Toushiro found me passed out on the walkway in the rain the day I ran out of here…… I don't know, but I remember that as soon as I woke up, I went to Histugaya-sama and called off the wedding." Hinamori said rather nervously. Hearing her say that made Toushiro feel a ittle guilty.

"She left, and we didn't see each other for a month…" Toushiro continued.

"And I missed him so much I ended up going to the dance that was being held at the manor with the Kurosaki-"

"You mean Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia? Isn't Ichigo one of the most famous doctors in the land?" Romano asked. He certainly knew some stuff about important people….

"H-hai. They are good friends of mine." Hinamori replied with a small smile. This was so embarrassing to talk about!

"I see….. So, then what happened?"

"Well, I saw her at the ball, um……" Toushiro was silent. How should put their confessions and everything that happened that night into sensible un-jumbled words?

"Let me take a guess; you guys realized that you loved each other?" Romano said. He didn't need more of an explanation than that. The two nodded.

"And that's how you guys ended up engaged again?" He asked again. The two nodded again.

"That was very long story cut short. So when is the wedding?" Romano asked. He was sure asking a lot of stuff.

"The first day of the new year….." Toushiro mumbled.

"Wow. That's an interesting day. Wait, don't you guys only have a little less than a month for that now?"

Toushiro and Momo nodded. They were awfully silent today.

"Toushiro-kun, let me say, that you are extremely lucky to have such a modest young lady such as Hinamori-chan to love you as she does." Romano said, making Toushiro feel really embarrassed and uneasy.

"And the same goes for you too Hinamori-Chan. Toushiro is a good young man." Romano told the girl. She blushed and said a weak 'I know'

"Well, that was an interesting story. Why don't you guys order? Every time you come here, the food and drinks are on me as a wedding present. I wont be able to attend the wedding I'm afraid. My wife is having another baby." He said, sounding proud. Hinamori's eyes lit up with interest. She though babies were so adorable.

"Romano, your really don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Please accept my gift." With that, the man left with out another single word and went into the kitchen to fetch a waiter or waitress to serve Momo and Toushiro.

* * *

"He is such a friendly man. Im sure that him and his wife will do great with their child." Momo started. She didn't want silence in between them, so she had to say something. Toushiro sighed and got out of his seat which was on the opposite side of Momo and came to sit with Momo on a side of the bench. 

"Toushiro what-" But Momo was silenced my a soft and loving kiss that was placed on her lips. She was drawn into it.

The kiss didn't last long, due to the fact that they weren't getting much privacy, so they kept it short and sweet.

"Momo, I promise that when we are ready, that some day we will have kids. I know that you want them." He said softly, stroking her head and caressing her face. He knew that she was a little jealous, but she was only seventeen. She wouldn't be ready to carry a baby yet. He would make sure of that.

Momo blushed. She had tried to make it so it didn't seem so obvious. But, Toushiro was right. They were too young for it… at least to be having a kid. Neither of them weren't even twenty yet! They were going to have to wait till then at least. That man was right, Momo is a modest girl, and as much as she was wanting Toushiro to deflower her, she wasn't going to make him anytime soon. No, this decision should be made when both were wanting it and ready.

Toushiro chuckled at the sight of Momo lost in thought, in her own little world. He pecked her on the cheek.

As Momo felt someone peck her cheek, she was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Toushiro who had a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about Momo?" Toushiro asked. Momo blushed red. She didn't want to lie, but what she had been thinking about was rather embarrassing.

"Um…er…." She stuttered. Toushiro smirked.

"Oh no, were you thinking dirty thoughts?" He teased. Momo blushed yet again. She nodded slightly and slowly for that matter. She was going to say something, but instead she squeaked when Toushiro pinched her sides, and then tickled her, making her laugh.

"Naughty Momo! Who taught you to have such a dirty mind? Momo was laughing hard. Dang! Even after all these years, he still could read her like a book.

"Shi-Shiro-Chan S-S-st-Stop!" She cried, in laughter.

Toushiro sighed. As he lifted his hands away from her sides and took her hands into his.

"Momo, I know what you want. Don't worry about it okay? Besides, you're going to have to provide an heir sooner or later." He smirked. Momo went very red and pouted with her cheeks puffed.

"Since when did YOU have such thoughts, Shiro-Chan?" She teased. He frowned. He had let the first one slide, but after two…..

"Momo! Don't call me that!" He hissed softly. Momo gave him an I'm-so-innocent kind of look that he gave into.

"Demo! Shiro-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because she had been silenced swiftly with a kiss, and he had caught her at a good time too, because her mouth was open, giving him the chance to enter and tease without permission.

She lost herself into the kiss, while blushing madly. A couple that had walked in, but a few minutes ago were staring and red in the face at the making out couple.

They broke apart just in time for the waitress that was coming to not witness their little make out session.

"Good Evening, How may I help you?" She asked. She eyed Toushiro but took no notice... Which was a good thing…. Then again, most girls didn't since a lot of them were married by this age anyways. She was surprised, however, too see a girl like Momo sitting VERY close to each other looking rather comfortable.

"Finally….." She mumbled to herself. She had seen Toushiro around here a lot, but she was already married to someone she loved, hence the reason she didn't go all fangirly. In fact, she had felt sorry for him. He had been engaged to so many girls that had tried to get up his pants, but this girl was different, she could tell.

Toushiro and Momo stared the waitress. That was a close call. She could have caught them while they were making out!

"Um….er…can we both get some water?" Momo asked shyly. The waitress smiled.

"Yeah, and what would you guys like to eat?" The waitress asked. Toushiro and Momo blushed. They were too busy flirting and making out to have even looked at the menu!

"We haven't quite decided on it yet. Mind giving us a few more minutes?" Toushiro asked. He was rather embarrassed himself to the fact that he had been to busy playing around with Momo to have chosen anything, and he didn't know the menu by heart, which was pretty pathetic considering the amount of times he had been here. Perhaps he just didn't care about memorizing the damn menu since it was always there anyways.

The waitress nodded. She had one guess as to why they really didn't have a meal chosen: They were just too busy flirting or something along those lines….. too bad that she wasn't far off either.

"Okay, I will be back with you're water." She said happily and disappeared to go fetch them some from the kitchen.

Toushiro and Momo just looked at each other. Then, he smiled, picking up the menu, he opened it and began to read its contents, with Hinamori leaning over his shoulder to look at the contents as well. This made a shiver of delight run through Toushiro as her sweet breath intoxicated him.

"What sounds interesting to you?" He asked his fiancée. Curse that sweet innocence she had! It was driving him insane right now.

"I dunno. Do you want to share something?" She asked.

Toushiro was VERY annoyed. Ever since this whole lovey dovey thing started, his feelings for Momo had increased… a whole lot. Why was it acting up now? He was supposed to keep it under control!

He took a deep breath and began to put himself under control. Whatever just happened was odd and random. He looked in the menu… If Momo wanted to share, what was something she would like?

The first thing that popped into his head was spaghetti.

"Momo, do you want to share an order of spaghetti or something?" Toushiro asked. Momo moved away from his shoulder and sat down properly.

"Spaghetti? That sounds good Shiro-Chan!" Momo replied happily. Toushiro gave her a small smile.

"Okay, that's what we will order then, okay?" Toushiro told Momo. She just nodded and looked at her hands, fiddling with them. Why? She was still a little shy around Toushiro, although she knew that she didn't have to be.

As the two sat in silence, the waitress came back again. She was hoping that they had stopped flirting and gotten around to choosing what they wanted to eat.

"Did you two decide on what to eat?" She asked as she came to their table. She noticed that both of them had been silent, seeming rather shy around each other at the moment.

Momo and Toushiro looked up to see the waitress that was serving them looking at them a little suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah. Can we get a dish of spaghetti?" Toushiro asked. The waitress took her pen and wrote it down, nodding.

"Is that it?" She asked. Both Momo and Toushiro nodded.

"Okay, I shall be back with your drinks in a second and I will bring your order when it is ready." With that, the waitress left the two and headed to get their cups of water, which the two had almost forgotten that they ordered that.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Toushiro asked. He didn't like the silence. It was awkward. At first, they were being all kissy kissy, not caring who was watching, and then all of a sudden, they were very shy. This was awkward. What an awkward first date.

"I dunno. Do you want to go for a walk in the park or something?" Hinamori suggested. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Whatever you would like to do is fine Momo." He replied. Hinamori puffed he cheeks with feigned annoyance, sending Toushiro a pouty look.

"Mou! Shiro-Chan! Why must I always choose!?"

* * *

There, the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't too happy with it, but I wanted to get it over with and update since I had been working on this chapter for three days. 

Hope it was enjoyable to read! Oh, and is anybody interested in doing a fanart picture for this? There's no reason for it, I was just curious if anybody wanted to do one….. just for the heck of it, lol.

Anyways, there isn't much more to say.

cherryblossom hime


	13. Planning For A Wedding

Hehe. Yay! Im Updating again! lol. There isn't much to say other than this fic will be coming to a close soon and I have decided that there will be a sequel to this story!

If you have any ideas on what you would like in the sequel, or any plot ides, let me know. I want to know what you guys think about what should happen in the future!

There is only about a week left to sign up for my contest that I am holding. Thanks all that have signed up! It has been great to see you join! Please remember that the stories that you submit for this contest must be completed by the 20th of this month.

Yay! Its getting close to Christmas! I cant wait till Christmas! I wonder what I will be getting this year……

Hm….. well I think that is it for announcements. Cant think of anything else, other than thanks for all the support I have gotten on this fan fic! I enjoyed it much and am glad that you liked it so much!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach

**Chapter 13: Planning For A Wedding**

Momo awoke the next morning to the sunshine hitting her eyes. She was so tired! Her and Toushiro had gotten back so late the night before since they had been at the park for so long!

She yawned as she pulled the warm covers off of her body and sat up. Today was Saturday. She wondered if Toushiro was going to have to work today.

As she went to the mirror to brush her hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hinamori answered the door a little sleepily. A maid walked it.

"Hinamori-sama, Hitsugaya-sama asks that you eat breakfast and meet him in his father's office. He said that there is something very important that the three of you must discuss." The maid informed. Momo nodded.

"Thank you. I will eat and meet them." With that, she gave a bright smile to the maid, and the maid bowed and left the room silently.

Sighing, Momo walked over to where the tray of food was left. There was a bowl of fruit, and a plate of eggs, bacon and potatoes. That was rather regular. She sat on her bed, grabbing a stand and began to eat.

* * *

Toushiro looked at his father as he pondered the question. His father had brought up a rather good question. Where was their wedding to be held?

"It is in the middle of winter, so would you like to go-" Hyugaro began, but he was cut off by his son.

"No, lets have it here. I think that she would like the white winterland." Toushiro referred 'white winterland' as snow.

"I see…..why don't we ask her then? After all, they say that women have to be the one to decide what happens in a wedding." Hyugaro said thoughtfully. Toushiro nodded. He had to agree with that logic (A/N: I don't know if that true about women and weddings or not, lol)

At that moment, it seemed that luck was once again, proving that it was on their side. Hinamori walked into the study.

"Ohaiyo Hitsugaya –sama. Toushiro-kun!" She said happily. Toushiro frowned.

"Momo, its not morning! Its afternoon," He teased. Hinamori flushed with embarrassment.

"S-sou ka…. Gomen!" Momo apologized.

Hyugaro smiled. He was so happy for his son…. He hadn't seen his son happy in years….

"It's okay Momo. Don't worry about it. You're so silly sometimes, you know that?" Toushiro said teasingly to his fiancée. He walked over to her and gave her quick peck on the lips. He didn't care that his father was watching…..

Hinamori smiled. "Thanks Shi-I mean Toushiro-kun!" She exclaimed happily.

Hyugaro was rolling his eyes in his mind. Geez, these two could tease, chatter and kiss as if there was no one else watching or even in existence. He couldn't help but laugh…but of course he was laughing inside.

"Well, you two, I hope you haven't forgotten that there is an old man here. Now, we do have something important to discuss, and I'm afraid that I don't have much time to help, so could we please get through it?"

Hinamori and Toushiro were snapped out of their 'only we exist' world and looked at Hyugaro with an expression that you wouldn't ever be able to tell what it was.

Hyugaro cleared his throat. Right…. Now the marriage….

"We need to discuss matters about the marriage….seeing as to we now have less than a month to plan and there will be people to invite…

"There are only a few people worth inviting!" Momo and Toushiro said in unison. They hadn't realized they had said it at the same time and blinked at each other before the started laughing.

Hyugaro sighed. Okay, so they both got their point across on that one.

"Right, then next, we need to plan the time of day, and where….with that you want people wearing…." Hyugaro looked at them. They stared at him back, with curious eyes.

"Right, we'll start with a few at a time…" Hyugaro mumbled to himself. "So first, where do you want the wedding to be?" He asked his son and future daughter-in-law. Toushiro already had told his father his idea…so they waited on Momo.

"Why don't we have it here? Wouldn't it be pretty if it snowed?" Momo asked. Toushiro smiled. He was thinking the exact same thing!

"Hm… I believe that Toushiro was thinking the exact same thing" Hyugaro answered. Momo smiled at Toushiro who blushed. She was glad that he thought the same thing.

"Okay, well, where exactly here would it be?" Hyugaro asked. Hinamori was left to ponder on it. Toushiro had decided he would leave all of the choices to Momo. It was a wedding after all and he wanted it to be on the of most precious memories that she would cherish.

"What about here in the manor? We don't need somewhere fancy. I don't want an extremely fancy wedding. I want it to be soft and peaceful." Hinamori answered thoughtfully. Toushiro couldn't help but smirk. He was liking all of the choices that his Momo was making.

"Right…. So here. We can do that. Now who would you two like to invite?" Hyugaro asked again. Yes, it was his job to ask all of the questions.

"Um….well I want to invite my mother, and the Kurosaki's! Uma…… I don't really know of anyone else other than that……." Hinamori answered a ltitle disappointed. Toushiro sighed. He and absolutely NO idea who he was going to invite! He tried to think of names…

"Why don't we invite Matsumoto and Gin? They're my cousins after all (A/N: Matsumoto is the cousin….Gin is her husband and they had been married two years previous. That makes Gin his cousin in-law.)…. and there is Unohana and Kenpanchi……Renji and Karia…….Orihime and Uryuu…….and I guess old friends like Ikkaku and Yumichika and Chad……." Toushiro's eyes widened. Dang. He didn't know that he had such a large selection of people come to mind.

Hyugaro finished scribbling that last of those names down.

"Right. Well, that sounds good. It isn't a whole lot of people so it should be as you want." He put his pen down.

"Okay, so what time of day were the two of you thinking?"

"Why don't we do it sometime in the early afternoon, so Momo will be awake by then." He looked at his fiancée with an accusing look. She sent him a playful pout as a reply.

"That is mean Shiro-Chan!" She whined.

Toushiro vein popped. It was utmost embarrassing to have her call him THAT in front of his father.

Hyugaro was laughing his head off inside. He knew that his son had a dislike of that nickname just by looking at him. Whether it was a teasing dislike or a real dislike, he didn't know though.

"Okay, that aside, would around two in the afternoon be a good time?" Hyugaro asked. Toushiro looked at Momo who nodded. He nodded to his father.

"Yeah, it sounds good." Toushiro replied. Hyugaro nodded, picking up his pen again to write the information down.

"Okay….well what would you like for your guests to wear?" Hyugaro asked. That was the last question he was going to need answered for the time being.

"Lets have then dressed up in white." Momo answered. Toushiro nodded. He didn't really care what color. Whatever Momo was happy about, he was happy.

"Good! Then that's all I need to for the time being. If I need any more info, I'll ask. In the meantime, I have to get back to work…..so Toushiro, why don't you take Momo to find a wedding dress that she likes?" Hyugaro asked his son. Toushiro went shades of pink. He didn't even know why.

"Um, yeah." That was the only reply that he could come up with. Momo giggled.

"Yeah, let so Shiro-Chan! It'll be fun to go on another date with you!" She said happily. Toushiro frowned. She was calling him that name again….

"Well, you two have fun on your date. I have to get to work so excuse me." Hyugaro stated. With that, Momo and Toushiro bowed casually to the man before leaving the study and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

They walked a little ways down the large hallway and stopped.

"I'm so happy Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori said with a cute smile and giggled. Toushiro growled.

"You really need to stop calling me that bed-wetter!" he replied. Hinamori stopped and looked at him simply shocked.

"I do not we the bed any more Shi.ro.chan" she said with feigned anger. Toushiro chucked.

"No, but you hibernate." He shot back. Momo flushed. He was making fun of her for sleeping in all the time!

"Toushiro that is mean!" She replied with the biggest, but cutest pout on her face.

He smiled and began to lean in for a kiss.

"I know it is, bed-wetter." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own. They immediately started to make out.

* * *

Yay! End of chappie. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be the wedding dress and when Rukia tells Momo and Toushiro that she is pregnant with Ichigo's child!

This fic is coming to an end soon, but there will be a sequel… there really isn't a reason to writing one… but since you all loved this story so much, it'll be thanks for you!

Sorry, this chapter is sort of short.

Please review!

Cherryblossom hime.


	14. The Perfect Wedding Dress

OMG! SO SAD! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!

Good news is that it will have a sequel! Yay!

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I loved getting all the reviews!

The sequel should be up sometime later this month or at the beginning of 2008.

Well, I want to say thanks to all those who have entered my contest. The contest is now officially closed and please remember: all stories are due on the 20th! Please do not be late, or you will be disqualified unless you have a good reason for not submitting your entry on time.

Well, other than that, not much to announce other than if you haven't read my other stories, it would be great for you to take the time and read them and review for me!

**DISLCAIMER: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter Fourteen: The Perfect Wedding Dress**

Again, Hitsugaya and Hinamori found themselves walking down the long staircase that led to the garage. They were holding hands like last time too.Only this time, they were going out to find Hinamori a wedding dress.

At that perfect moment, Rukia just had to call Momo on her cell. She stopped along with Toushiro and answered her phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" She answered. The first thing that she heard was Rukia yelling "HELLO!" Hoping that it hadn't already broken her ear drums, Momo pulled the phone away from her ear, and she could still hear the loud hello.

"Hi Rukia. What's going on?" Whenever Rukia acted this way, that meant that there was news."

"Well… what are you doing today?" Rukia asked. Hinamori went silent.

"I-I'm going on a date with Toushiro. We're looking for a wedding dress." She informed her best friend. The next words that she heard were shrieks.

"MOMO! DON'T YOU THAT IT IS BAD LUCK FOR HIM TO SEE YOUR WEDDING DRESS BEFORE YOU'RE MARRIED!? DON'T YOU THERE GO! I'LL BE UP THERE IN A MINUTE." After that, there was beeping on the other line. Hinamori sweatdropped and sighed. This was bad. She wanted to hang out with Toushiro.

"Shiro-" She was cut off.

"Don't worry Momo. I already know. Believe me, it's HARD not to when you can hear her perfectly from my distance." He joked.

Momo smiled, but it was suddenly replaced by a little sad smile.

"Demo Shiro-"

"Momo, I know. I really want to go on that date with you…..so let's go out somewhere tonight too okay? I promise." He caressed her face and then kissed her softly.

The two began to make their way up the staircase and headed to the front of the manor. There they sat on the couch in which they cuddled. Good thing that the maids weren't here today, and only came to cook the meals.

"Hm….. so are you going to me choose where we go tonight?" Momo asked, breaking the silence that had ensued. She was laying on his lap, looking up at him. He looked down to meet her gaze.

"Hey, since when did I ever make you choose? Even though I told you to choose that one night, I still ended up choosing." Toushiro frowned. Momo giggled.

"Right. I forgot, sorry…… so then, what did you have in mind for our date tonight?" Momo replied. She smiled wholeheartedly at the Hitsugaya heir.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. What was he thinking now? And how come he could read her like a book, but she had NO idea what he was thinking?! That was so unfair.

Hinamori was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She sighed and sat up, as Toushiro stood up from the couch and then pulled Hinamori up.

"I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled into her lips as he kissed her. After the short kiss, the two walked over to the door and opened it.

"Momo! Toushiro-sama! It's great to see you!" Rukia hugged her friend, squeezing her to death.

"Its been like what? A week or so since I last saw you at the ball?" She asked. Momo blushed, remembering the events of that day and nodded.

"Okay, well lets get going." Rukia announced happily. She began to drag Momo out of the manor when Ichigo came up the steps, and glared playfully at his wife.

"Rukia, you're going to tear Momo's limb off, and if that happens, I don't think you will live to see another day, thanks to Toushiro." Rukia just stuck her tongue out at her husband as her reply.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" Toushiro glared. That arrogant man didn't bother to address him correctly, and he didn't like that much, but he was good friends with Momo, so he decided to let it slide and let him call him whatever.

"Well, since Rukia is dragging Momo off to go shopping, well, it might be a good idea if we went to find you a suit too….. if you don't have one that is. I have to get a suit for the wedding anyways." Ichigo said it rather nervously. Toushiro raised an eyebrow. He guessed that the doctor was rather nervous about these kind of things.

"Yeah, Toushiro-sama, you should go! We can have a girls time out and you can have a guys time out with Ichigo. Besides, someone has to make sure that you wont follow us." Rukia said in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

Toushiro sighed. Well, he didn't have a suit, for one, and two, why not try and get to know Kurosaki Ichigo better…… even if it was for Momo's sake.

"Okay, it sounds good." Toushiro said but then he shot Ichigo a warning look "But it better not take all night, cause I have a date." Ichigo smirked. Wow, who knew the white haired prodigy would hate it if he didn't get his date with Momo?

Chuckling, the orange haired looked at the white haired prodigy.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get going or we will never get back in time for Momo's and Toushiro's date." Ichigo mocked. Toushiro sent him a glare.

"Ha HA, Ichigo." He shot back venomously, not caring that he had used his first name. After all, he was going to end up HAVING to be his best friend considering the relationship that his Momo had with the Kurosaki's.

"Hai, Hai." Ichigo sighed. He smiled to himself. Momo's fiancée wasn't half bad. He was easy to tease and temperamental!

As the four of them began to walk down the steps that led to the cars, Ichigo looked at Rukia communicating silently. She looked a little worried at first, and then smiled slightly and nodded.

Toushiro noticed this, but Momo didn't. She was off in her own mind, thinking about things in that little world of hers.

"Okay, well then Toushiro and I will take my car. See you two soon." Ichigo called to the girls. Rukia and Momo smiled.

"See you soon Ichigo!" Momo called waving goodbye…. But she looked at Toushiro. Without another word, she ran up to her fiancée and hugged him.

"See you soon Shiro-Chan." She said softly and quietly so that only he could hear. He smiled. He was going to let her get away with it this time since she had said it quietly. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"See you soon Momo. Have fun…. And don't get into trouble." He teased. Momo glared at him playfully before smiling.

"Same to you too Toushiro-kun!" While the two were saying their goodbyes and see you laters, Ichigo and Rukia had apparently been doing the same thing as well.

The guys and girls separated and got into their respective cars.

* * *

Rukia and Momo arrived at the mall a half an hour later. The mall was huge! Hinamori had never been there! Her face had shock written all over it.

Rukia looked at her friend. She was standing there completely agape. What the heck was the expression for?

"Momo, are you alright?" Rukia asked. She watched as her friend turned her head and nodded.

"Y-yeah. It's just that I haven't ever been to a place like this." She mumbled. Rukia beamed.

"Well you have now! C'mon! lets go! You can find whatever dress you want since your husband-to-be is so rich and is paying for it!" Rukia teased. Hinamori blushed. Great.

Rukia dragged her friend through the doors and the catastrophe of people known as the 'shopping mall'.

* * *

Ichigo and Toushiro rode in the car silently. It was kind of awkward even. Sure, Momo was good friends with Ichigo, and Toushiro wanted to get to know them just for Momo's sake, but this was just plain awkward.

Ichigo could sense Toushiro's discomfort. For an heir to a rich company and an with an attitude of his, he would have never guessed that he could even act that way. Still, this was Momo's future husband. He had to do something!

"Hey you want to listen to some music or something?" Ichigo asked as he felt around for his Ipod. He found it and handed it to Toushiro.

"Just hook it up to the thingy that connects to the stereo control and pick whatever song sounds good to you on the Ipod." Ichigo instructed. He had to be honest. He was 23 and Toushiro and Momo were at least five years younger than him. He had no idea what people that age listened to.

Toushiro looked through the Ipod. He found a song he liked and set it to that song. It began to play.

They sat in silence once again, just listening to the music that Toushiro had chosen. Ichigo smirked. That kid had a good taste in music despite what you might've thought.

"So…." Ichigo began. "You haven't gotten a suit right? Where do you want to go?"

Toushiro sat there for a moment. How the heck would he know where to go. He had never been shopping for something like this before!

"I've never been shopping for something like that so how would I know?" Toushiro asked normally. He didn't need to give a bad attitude, so he did his best to act normal. Ichigo smacked himself on the head.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Not thinking." Ichigo replied. Dang this kid was smart. He was making him kind of look like a fool.

"Well, I guess we can just go to the place where I got my suit for my wedding with Rukia." He said. With that, the two were silent again.

* * *

Momo was awestruck as Rukia dragged her into an expensive looking shop with all sorts of wedding dresses in it.

"This is the shop that I bought my wedding dress in." Rukia informed. "It has some great stuff."

Rukia finally let Momo's arm go so that she could take a look around the store.

Without a seconds more, Momo was off, looking around for a dress that she liked and something that she thought that Toushrio would like too.

She saw a variety of them, some with long sleeved and covered well, some that had almost nothing to wear, some thin, sparkly, some huge and poofy. She looked kept looking around. She had to find the perfect one.

Turning off the car engine, Toushiro and Ichigo got out of the car. They had arrived that the store that Ichigo had found his suit for his wedding. Without a word, the two entered the store.

"Um…. Feel free to look around I guess." Ichigo said. Toushiro only shrugged and went to look around. This was going to take forever….. maybe.

Momo was starting to get frustrated. She couldn't find anything that she liked, and she had at least gone through more that half of the store! Of course there were other stores, but apparently, this one was the one that was best in town… actually, despite the size of the town, in which it was more like a huge city, they only had a few dozen of bride shops.

Walking around to a section she hadn't seen before, there was a selection of dresses that were on display. That was when Momo saw it. She saw something that caught her interest. Walking over to the dress, she found something that she liked.

A white dress, with a sparkly streak that went across the torso, and the skirt of the dress was the perfect size, and wow. Momo couldn't explain it. There was even a peach colored satin ribbon that tied around the waist. She squealed with glee inside.

"Rukia! Come quick! I think I found something!" She called excitedly. Rukia came rushing, wondering what was up when she spotted the dress that Momo was looking at. Her mouth dropped open….. literally.

"Momo is that dress-"

"Yeah! I love it! Isn't it just perfect?!" Momo asked overly happy. Rukia could only nodd.

"Are you sure? Remember that the dress is something that you can't re-choose." She stated. Momo nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! I'm sure that Shi- I mean Toushiro-kun will love it!" The brown haired girl exclaimed happily. Rukia nodded.

"Okay. Well lets get it fitted then."

Momo jumped with glee. Everything was going so perfect!

* * *

Toushrio was so bored. Why were all of these so fancy!? They were going to make him look like a pansy!

He walked around with a scowl evident on his face until he found something that he liked. Something that was simple, yet manly and elegant. He smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be perfect.

* * *

Momo practically bounced out of the shop with glee. Toushiro had given her his credit card and told her that she had no limit as to what she wanted to spend for the wedding outfit. She was so happy that she had someone like him!

Rukia came out sighing. The time was getting near. She was going to have to let Momo know sooner or later, why not now? They both are alone and maybe she would tell Momo of the news over dinner.

* * *

Wow! Yay! I updated! Sorry that it took me so long! I have a lot of finals and stuff, and it sucks! I know that I mention that I was going to make a sequal…. Well I decided that I want you to vote on whether I should. Please go to my profile and to my poll to vote!

Oh, and contest people, there are only two days left. I hope that you haven't forgotten, otherwise I will have to disqualify you.

Thanks to those who have submitted your stories though.

Please review! I would like that very much.

Cherryblossom hime


	15. The BIG News!

Yikes! Im running behind with this story. I still have at the least up to five chapters I think…..

So far, the poll has been looking like most people are wanting a sequel. As of right now, I am going to write a sequel unless a bunch of people all of a sudden vote to not have one, however, the poll will still be up until this story is completed, so if you could, it would be rather nice for you to go and vote it the poll.

**DISCLAIMER: **For the fifteenth time, I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Fifteen: The BIG News.**

" Hey Momo, are you hungry? I was thinking we could go out to dinner or to a café for coffee or something." Rukia announce as the two were walking through the mall. Momo looked at her friend.

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind if we went to a café. I think that Toushiro wanted to take me out to dinner so…"

"Oh don't worry. I don't mean to impede on plans that you and Toushiro-sama have." Rukia replied with a smile. Momo nodded her head.

"Okay." Was her reply.

"There is a coffee shop on the other side of the mall. We can go there. I actually need to tell you something rather….. important." Rukia confessed.

"Huh? What is it?" Momo asked, all of a sudden interested.

"I'll tell you when we get to the café and get a cup of coffee." Rukia countered. Momo just gave her a little bit of a worried look, but then nodded and the two began to make their way to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Well, you chose fast." Ichigo started, attempting a conversation with Toushiro.

"Yeah. I found something that I liked. Do you like all that fancy stuff?" Toushiro asked. The two somewhat had gotten more comfortable being around each other.

"Actually, I chose something similar to what you did. Despite it being all fancy, they have really good elegant and traditional ones there." Ichigo informed, rubbing the back of his head with a silly grin. He was driving at the same time.

"I see…. Well, what are we going to do know?" Toushiro asked. Ichigo was silent for a moment before replying.

"Well, do you want to go out for a burger or something? Me and Rukia kind of had something important to tell you guys, and we wanted to tell you together, but we ended up having to do is separately since we probably wont see you two till the wedding and we want to tell you before the wedding." Ichigo replied. Toushiro sighed, but only so that he could here. Ichigo didn't have any idea that the heir had sighed.

"Okay. We can do that, but I'm planning on taking Momo out to dinner tonight, so I don't want to eat a lot." Toushiro informed. Ichigo just nodded.

"Okay, I understand." With that, their conversation ended, and the two started on another subject.

* * *

"Here's your coffee ma'am." The waitress said happily as she put the cup of coffee down for Rukia.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything Momo?" Rukia asked. Momo nodded.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having some water." She thought. The maid nodded and then went off to get Momo's water.

"Okay, so the important thing that I wanted to tell you….. do you want me to start with that, or would you like to catch up for whatever we missed in the last week we hadn't heard from you?" Rukia teased. Momo blushed.

"Um, er, well, you want to tell me what the important thing is first?" Momo asked. Rukia nodded seeming a little reluctant.

"Well, you know that me and Ichigo have been together for a while right?" Momo nodded. Where was Rukia going with this?

"Well, um, we kind of have lost both of our virginity so…." Rukia continued. She began to get red in the face. Momo began to get a little confused. Really, where was Rukia going with this?

"So I went to go get checked at the doctors after we sort of… um stayed up all night doing activities and…." Momo was silent staring at her friend wide eyes. Rukia was going somewhere with this, and she was beginning to guess…

"Here's your water ma'am." The water was put before Momo, and their conversation was interrupted. Momo smiled sweetly to the waitress and said thank you as the maid smiled back and walked off to tend to others in the café.

Momo had a mouthful of water when Rukia decided to blurt it out.

"Momo, I'm pregnant with Ichigo's baby." The instant she heard pregnant and baby, the water was spat instantly out of Momo's mouth, and it landed all over Rukia.

"What!? I mean, I'm so sorry Rukia, I mean sorry about the water, not the-" The poor girl was stumbling with her words.

"Momo! Calm down. Don't worry. I have an extra top in the car." Rukia said in a rush. She didn't want to cause disruption.

"B-but Rukia, I can't believe it! You're pregnant? I'm so happy for you!" Momo said over excited. It was going to be so much fun to see Rukia's baby grow up.

"Thanks Momo. I'm actually surprised. You took it rather well." Rukia said as she sighed in relief. Momo smiled.

"How did Ichigo take it?" She asked. Rukia smiled.

"He took it really well too. He actually seemed really excited." Rukia said happily. Momo nodded.

"That's great Rukia." With that, the two finished their discussion about Rukia being pregnant and moved on the what happened during the week while talking about the pregnancy in between.

* * *

Momo was glad to see the big manor once again and Rukia pulled up to the driveway. They saw Ichigo's car already parked in the driveway and Momo knew that the two were home. She wanted to see Toushiro.

Getting into the house leaving Rukia a little ways behind, she ran into the living room to see Ichigo and Toushiro chatting it out. The two must have really clicked as friends with their little guy's outing.

"Shiro-Chan! I'm home!" She called happily as she ran up to him, hugging him like she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hey Momo! Don't call me that!" Was the first thing that he said to her. Ichigo smirked. What an interesting nickname the ice prince had.

"But I missed you Hitsugaya-kun! You wouldn't believe what Rukia told me!" She said happily, letting go of their embrace. Toushiro smirked.

"Don't worry. Ichigo told me."

"And you should have seen his reaction." Ichigo said cutting in with a smirk evident on his face.

'When I told him that Rukia was pregnant, he had soda in his mouth and he spit it out all over me." Ichigo teased. Toushiro frowned, and looked away, embarrassed that he didn't take it the best.

"Don't worry Ichigo, Momo did the same exact thing, but I was luckier since I got water instead of soda." Rukia said happily as she walked into the room. Ichigo smiled.

"Glad that you made it back in one piece Rukia." He teased. It was an inside joke the two had had in a long time. Rukia blushed, frowned and looked away with a hmph.

"Anyway, at least I handled it well. I can't wait to find out how you handle it when Momo tells you that she is pregnant." Ichigo said, aiming his comment at the white haired heir. He blushed and looked away, but not before glaring at the carrot top doctor.

"Hey Momo, Ichigo and I better get going, it's rather late and we promised you that you would get to go on your date, so I hope that you have fun." Momo and Toushiro, who was already blushing from the comment of Momo being pregnant, blushed even more.

"See ya two." Ichigo said casually as he and Rukia walked off to their cars and return home. Momo and Toushiro just watched as the two left.

* * *

Finally, the two were left alone again.

"Momo, did you find the dress that you wanted?" Toushiro began, smiling sweetly, something that he would only do for Momo. She melted from seeing his smile and smiled back.

"Yes, I did. Oh! Here's your credit card back." Momo remembered, going through her purse to get the card. Toushiro stopped her.

"Just keep the card Momo. I have another one. Use that for whenever you want to buy something okay?" Toushiro said softly. His hand was on top of Momo's and she blushed. He felt the engagement ring on her finger and began to play with the ring. Then, he grabbed her hands and pulled Momo closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

When the two parted, Toushiro began to tell her of the plans that he had for that evening.

"Momo, why don't you go up and get ready, dress warm since we are going to a skating rink okay? We can just go out to a normal restaurant for dinner tonight, or we can dress up nice and go a fancy restaurant if you want, but we will have to bring a change of clothes for ice skating." Toushiro informed. Momo smiled.

"No, we don't have to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner. I'll go up and get ready. Do you want to meet back down here in half an hour or so?" Momo asked. Toushiro nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll just come to your room when I'm done and wait for you. Our rooms are right next to each other's after all." He reminded her, kissing her softly on the lips. Momo went red. She had forgotten that.

"Okay, that sounds good." With that, the two walked hand in hand to their rooms.

* * *

Yay! The news has been spilled and I am going to bed! Sorry for the short chappie! I hope that you will forgive me.

I'm going to try and finish this, so I might end up updating the rest of this before updating anything else.

Cherryblossom hime


	16. Playful Arguements

O.o I wanted to apologize to those who said that this story had been moving a little too fast. I kind thought that too, but I didn't want to go back and change it.

The good news is I'm trying to slow it down a little, and the sequel wont be so fast paced.

Well, Here I am again, Lol, trying to finish this story so I can start the sequel.

Thanks all those who have supported this fic!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach, I wish it was mine

**Chapter Sixteen: Playful Arguements**

Momo sighed as she walked into her bathroom, grabbing a towel that was hung on the wall along the way and shut the door behind her. She was going to have to rush if she wanted to get ready fast and not make Toushiro wait.

She quickly started the water, waited for a couple seconds for it to warm, undressed herself and stepped into the shower that felt warm against her skin.

Immediately she began working to get herself clean.

Toushiro was doing the same thing that Momo was doing.

* * *

Momo quickly finished showering and got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her petite figure and rushed out of the bathroom and into her room. She had taken a little too long in the shower since the nice hot steam and water had kind of made her lose her sense of time.

Taking a deep breath, she scolded herself for being lazy, and then walked into a large walk in closet that held all of her clothes in. With the amount of clothes that she had, it only took up about 1/8 of the closet. She frowned. She was really going to have to go shopping. Maybe she would ask Toushiro if it was okay.

As she searched through her closet, she heard a knock at her door.

Peeking out of the closet, she guessed that it was Toushiro who was at the door.

"Shiro-Chan, go ahead and come in." She called. The door opened and indeed it was Toushiro that walked in.

"I'll be ready in a bit." Momo called before closing her closet door completely so that she had the right amount of privacy. She was still really nervous around Toushiro about the whole privacy thing.

Momo began to look though her clothes frantically for something cute to wear.

* * *

In about five minutes of trying to chose what to wear, she finally came up with something decent and warm. She put on a blue tank top on with a brown turtleneck over it that had cute blue flowers on it. Her tank top was long enough it was longer than the turtleneck so you could see it. Momo smiled. It always gave a good, simple combo. For bottoms, she wore simple jeans. She also grabbed a blue scarf and beanie. She was glad that she had decided to get the blue instead of the pink when she bought them.

Walking out of the closet, she was met by Toushiro's deep aqua-green eyes. She smiled and blushed.

"Sorry that you have to wait for me." Momo said apologetically. Toushiro shook his head.

"That's okay….. You're hair is wet. You should go dry it." He commented as Momo came and sat by him. She looked at him with a grateful smile.

"Oh, right! I forgot. I'm sorry." She said again.

"Silly. You don't need to be sorry for every little thing that you do. Relax okay. We have plenty of time." Momo smiled at Toushiro. He really was so sweet.

"Okay." Was Momo's short reply. Smiling at him one more time, she got up off the bed and headed towards her bathroom, disappearing behind the door and shutting it behind her.

Quickly finding the hair dryer, Momo began to dry her hair.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Momo finally emerged from the bathroom, her hair dry and down and at a little flippy at the ends. Toushiro smiled. Momo always looked like an angel for him.

"You ready then, Momo?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes Shiro-chan. Sorry for making you wait for me." Momo apologized. Toushiro shook his head while walking up to his wife. He smirked.

"You know, Momo, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you don't need to be sorry for everything?" Toushiro asked, that smirk still evident on his face. Momo blushed, and couldn't come up with an answer. Why was Toushiro smirking?

"Shiro-" Too late. Before she knew it, she was thrown to the bed, with Toushiro on top of her. His hands came to her sides and he began to tickle her like crazy.

"Shi-Tou- hahaha plea- s-s-stop-shiro- hahaha chan!" Momo tried saying while laughing at the same time.

"Sorry Momo, no can do. Not until you tell me that you will stop saying sorry for everything." Toushiro teased. Momo's face was turning red, and she was trying to clutch her aching stomach in the mess.

"O-okay Tou-Toushi- I-I prom- hahaha that-I-I-won't hahahaha Oh! That-h-hurt-sss!" She hissed. He didn't stop. Momo had one choice if she was going to get out of this mess. Without a seconds hesitation, Momo pushed up and crashed her lips upon Toushiro's, who was having such a fine time torturing her.

The tickling stopped, and Toushiro swore that his brain did too. He had never thought that Momo would have had the courage to start a kiss with her current shyness, but he was proved wrong as of now.

He gently laid on top of her, kissing her back softly. The two turned and Momo was on top of Toushiro now. She broke the kiss and smirked.

"Ne, ne, Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't know that you were so weak when it came to me kissing you." Momo teased. Hitsugaya blushed out of embarrassment and normal stuff, but smirked.

"Is that so Momo?" He asked daringly. She smiled.

"Of course, Shiro-Chan." She replied happily. As she was about to say something, Toushiro suddenly pulled her down using her shoulders and kissed her. She instantly fell limp and powerless.

Looked like Momo couldn't do much against his kisses either.

"You say that I am powerless to your kisses?" Hitsugaya mocked. Hinamori blushed and shot him a playful pout.

"But you ARE." Momo pointed out again. Toushiro only laughed.

"And so are you," He replied. Momo still glared at him, and got off him, and off the bed, standing with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Hey, What's that glare for?" Toushiro asked teasingly. He knew that Momo was playing with him with that glare.

"Mou, Shiro-Chan, you never ever let me be right." Momo pouted. Toushiro shook his head.

"But aren't you right every time?" Toushiro asked as he got off the bed and began to glare at her playfully. They were having a 'play' argument.

"No, I'm not. You are. You are after all my genius fiancée." Momo mocked herself sarcastically. Toushiro frowned.

"What was that remark for?" His voice sounded a little dangerous. Suddenly, it was quiet.

The quiet didn't last long as Momo bursted out giggling.

"Shiro-Chan, I don't think that we will ever manage to have a normal argument." She laughed. Toushiro sighed.

"Why would you want us to be in a normal argument? It wouldn't be playful." He asked, curious as to what she was thinking, though, he could read her like a book.

"I mean it's a good thing. I don't ever want us to argue over anything……. unless it's over your nickname!" Momo teased. This made Toushiro go red.

"And you shouldn't be calling me by that nickname silly." He retorted. Momo just smiled.

"But you'll always be my Shiro-Chan." Momo replied happily. Toushiro couldn't help but smile himself.

"Good." He replied. "Now let's get going or we are never ever going to get anywhere with our date." He said, grabbing his fiancée by the hand. The two walked out of her room and headed towards the garage.

* * *

It was eight at night by the time the two of them arrived at the ice skating rink.

"Two skate's please." Toushiro asked the clerk. He nodded and asked for their shoes and shoe sizes so that he could fetch the correct skates for the two. The rink wasn't overly crowded, and it was cold. It was a good thing that the two dressed warm.

Soon, the two received their skates, and put them on.

"So, you didn't answer me when I asked if you could skate, and I assumed that it was a yes. Can you?" Toushiro asked as he stood up and waited for Momo to finish putting on her own skates.

"Yes. Ichigo and Rukia taught me how." Momo replied. "Though, I probably am not the best skater in the world. What about you Shiro-Chan?"

Toushiro sighed, hearing his nickname.

"I've been Ice Skating since I was five." He replied modestly. Momo gasped.

"Sugoi! You must be so good at it Shiro-Chan!" She replied happily. She finished tying the laces on her skates and stood up, but not without wobbling a little. Toushiro held her so that she was steady.

"How long has it been since you skated Momo?" He asked. Momo was silent for a second.

"Um, Uma, I think like two years now." She replied. Toushiro held her.

"I think you might need a little practice to reboot your memory." He stated. Momo nodded agreeing.

"Yeah." With that, the two headed onto the ice, and Momo had a lot of trouble staying balanced.

"Momo, are sure that you'll be okay? I don't want you to get all bruised and sore." Toushiro asked worriedly as Momo almost fell for the fifth time. It was a good thing that Toushiro was right beside her and caught her and helped her rebalance herself before she actually fell onto the ice.

"I will Shiro-Chan, and don't worry. I don't think that I will be able to make it out of her here without getting at least one bruise." Momo replied. Toushiro nodded, but remained right by Momo as she tried to get the hang of skating again.

Momo watched Toushiro. Sure, he probably could go a lot faster on skates, but he was going slow, so he could stay with her. She watched as he moved so gracefully. He had to be really good.

* * *

In about a half hour, Momo had regained her confidence and started skating quite well. They two were able to go faster.

Music was playing, and people began to swarm into the place. The rink began to be filled with skater. It must have been couples on dates, or singles out to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. However, Toushiro and Momo were having too much fun to even notice.

Eventually, the two had had their share of fun and got off the rink. Momo had gotten back into skating quite well, and she wasn't terrible at it at all. Toushiro was actually surprised at how well the girl could ice skate.

"Thanks Shiro-Chan, that was so fun." Momo said happily as she held onto his arm. The two were walking back to the car. It was around ten, and the two were rather hungry.

"I'm glad Momo. So, Where do you want to go eat?" Toushiro asked as the two arrived at his car and he unlocked it. Momo detached herself from his arms so she could get into the car.

"How about we make a mess of the kitchen at home?" Momo suggested. Uh oh. Toushiro would have never guessed that Momo would think of getting messy like that.

"As in throw sacs of flour everywhere?" Toushiro asked. Momo grinned.

"Well, we can cook something, but I'm not sure that my father would be pleased if we wrecked the kitchen. Even if he has the money to clean it." Toushiro pondered aloud. Momo only shrugged and the two began to talk about how much fun they had at the ice rink.

* * *

The end of this chapter! I'm trying to finish this story, and I have finals, so I have been studying a heck lot.

I have story ideas posted on my profile, so if you would like a summary of new stories that will be coming out soon, please check my profile. Information for the sequel have been posted there.

Also, if you do take the time to read the summary I have put up for the sequel, it would be very nice of you to suggest a title for it.

Cherryblossom hime


	17. Errands and Crystals

Finally getting back to finishing this story so that I can write the sequel.

This story probably only has like three more chapters to go, including this one.

Hm… well I also have started a GinMatsu story because there isn't enough of them out there, so I decided to do one for the heck of it.

Hm… I'm thinking about creating a MatsuGin contest….. so be ready for one, lol.

**DISLCAIMER: **I don't own Bleach

**Chapter Seventeen: Errands and Crystals**

It had been a week since the two had ice skating. Since then, most of Toushiro's and Momo's dates had consisted of shopping for the wedding….. well not entirely. Toushiro bought Momo so much clothes that she couldn't all fit them into the closet. As much as she was grateful to him for it, she really did need that many clothes!

Today's date was December 19th, and that meant that it was Toushiro's birthday tomorrow, as well as there only being 12 days till their wedding.

"Rukia! You have to help me!" Momo was sitting in her room chatting on the phone with her best friend while Toushiro was out running an errand for his dad.

"With what?" Rukia asked. She was a little annoyed. Momo was spazzing out about something, and asking her help for something that she had absolutely no clue about.

"It's Shiro-Chan's birthday tomorrow, and I need to get him something, but I don't know what to get him!" Momo said frantically. "I mean he has money that he can buy whatever he wants with, and him just buying me the new wardrobe of clothes is enough to prove it!"

"Hey, calm down Momo, I'm sure that he will be fine with whatever you get him." Rukia said, trying to calm her friend down.

"But-But…."

"No buts! I'll come pick you up and we can go shopping for his present okay?" Rukia offered. Momo was silent for a moment.

"Okay… but what should I do when he gets home and finds out that I'm not home? I have to at least leave a note for him don't I?" Momo asked. Rukia agreed.

"Yes, why don't you tell your soon to be father-in-law that you were going out to get him a present for his birthday, and that if Toushiro-sama comes home before you are home, tell your father to tell him that I dragged you off to some place." Rukia said. Momo nodded as if she was saying yes, even though Rukia can't see her.

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Alright, you do that, and I will head over there right now." Rukia commanded. Suddenly something popped into Momo's head.

"Wait Rukia, is it really okay that you come and do this with me? I mean your pregnant and all, and I don't-"

"Hey, I'm not THAT far into my pregnancy yet, silly. Im only three months, geez, so chill out okay?" Rukia said, seeming rather annoyed. Momo was guessing that Ichigo must be on the little over protective side lately.

"Okay, if you say so…" Momo said, giving in. With that, she said bye to Rukia, hung up the phone and left to go to her soon to be father-in-law's office.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK' Hyugaro looked up from his desk to his door. Who could that be?

"Come in." He said calmly, looking back to his work and continuing what he was doing. The door opened slowly, and Hyugaro peered up to see his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Ah! Momo-chan, what can I help you with?" He said friendly. Momo smiled at the kind man.

"I um… don't mean to cause trouble or anything…. **(A/N: She says that because after their date from the skating rink, they really did come home to eat, and made a mess in the kitchen with the flour.) **But, I just wanted to let you know that I was going out to get a present for Toushiro-kun's birthday. If he comes home before I am home, could you tell him that Kuchiki Rukia dragged me out somewhere? I don't want him to know that I was going shopping for his birthday…." Momo went into deep thought for a moment.

"Also, Hyugaro-sama, is… do.. you have any idea as to what Toushiro-kun would like for his birthday?" Momo asked. Hyugaro smiled at the girl.

"Momo-chan, don't worry about using honorifics please. You are soon to be part of the family, so you can just call me Hyugaro…. And, I think that Toushiro will like anything that he gets from you. I believe that it's the thought that counts, not what it is. Toushiro loves you very much, I know." Hyugaro said reassuringly. When he said that he knew that Toushiro said that he loved Momo very much, it made her blush.

"Thank you very much, Hyugaro-sa I mean Hyugaro." With that, she gave the kind man a cute smile and left the office to meet Rukia at the front door.

* * *

"Yes, I think that I can do that."

"Good." Said Toushiro. "The wedding is in twelve days, in the first of the new year. Do you think you can get me a spot with a good view?"

"Yeah. No problem, especially after what you did to help out my wife…."

"Don't worry about that. I all I did was take her to the hospital." Toushiro replied. The woman was having a kid for goodness sake!

"Okay, well I shall book it for you then…. I'll see what I can do. They are always so busy…" The man replied.

"yeah, I know. Well, I gotta be off, I'll call you later to finalize plans…." With that, Toushiro said his goodbye and left the agency.

_I know that she likes places like that its just…… getting there is the problem… not to mention getting a nice place to stay…_ Toushiro thought as he left the building and headed to where he was parked. The errands he was running? Preparations for the honeymoon.

Sighing, Toushiro decided to call it a day and head home. He didn't want to get overly tired since tomorrow was his birthday, and he didn't want to be all tired and grumpy for his Momo.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Rukia." Momo said happily as she got into the car. Rukia smiled.

"No problem. Remind me why it is that you don't drive…" Rukia asked. She didn't mind picking her best friend up, but she did often wonder why she didn't drive.

"Um, er well, first of all, I don't have a car, and second of all, I don't think that I am that good of a driver." Momo said a little embarrassed. Rukia sighed.

"So, you can drive, and all, like you have a license and all that, but you don't like to drive? Is that it?" Rukia asked. Momo nodded.

"Well good, cause guess what? You're driving." Rukia said, unbuckling herself. Momo immediately began to reject.

"No, wait Rukia, thanks for the offer, I mean, I just can't drive, and I don't want to-"

"Chill Momo, after all, are you going to make a pregnant woman drive?" She teased. Momo sighed. Great. Rukia was going to use that excuse often now.

"Oh, okay…." She said nervously. She got out of her side of the car and switched Rukia, getting into the driver's side. She turned on the car, and off they went.

"See Momo, you aren't a bad driver at all." Rukia said. "Unlike Ichigo.." She mumbled. Apparently, Momo had heard that comment and started laughing.

"Ichigo? Is he a scary driver?" Momo asked as she turned a corner.

"Yeah. He can sure drive fast. I wonder how he had never gotten a single ticket in his life…"

Momo laughed.

"Really? He has never gotten one?" She asked rather surprised. "Well I guess that you guys are lucky that way huh?"

"Hm… I guess.. though, I don't think that it has really anything to do with luck." Rukia replied. Momo nodded.

"Is this the place that you were talking about Rukia?" Momo asked as they rounded a corner to see a store that Rukia had suggested.

"Yeah. They make amazing crystal sculptures here. Why don't you get one of you and Toushiro or something?" Rukia suggested. Momo nodded. It was a good idea. It would be original because it wouldn't be something that is sold all over the place. It would be specially made like the ring that Toushiro gave her for their engagement.

"Okay. Let's check it out then." With that, Momo parked in the parking lot and the two of them got out of the car and headed into the shop. They were greeted.

"Good afternoon miss Hinamori-sama, Kuchiki-dono." A lady greeted. Hinamori blushed. Why did the woman call her sama?

"U-um ma'am, I think that you are using an honorific too high for-"

"You're Hitsugaya Toushiro'sama's soon to be wife aren't you? I was at the ball. It is appropriate for me to call you so." The lady replied, smiling. Momo just blushed out of embarrassment even more.

"Sakumi-san, It's Toushiro-sama's birthday tomorrow, and I talked Momo into thinking about getting him a crystal sculpture. What kinds of things do you think you can do?" Rukia asked. The young woman gasped.

"That's right! It is Hitsugaya-sama's birthday. Hinamori-sama, what may I help you with?" Sakumi asked, turning to the brown-haired girl who was currently just looking at some of the sculptures that were one display.

"Oh! Um… well, Sakumi-san, do you happen to have any idea what kind of animal or something that Toushiro likes?" Momo asked. Sakumi nodded.

"Yes, I do remember in saying in an interview that he liked Dragons, why?"

"Perhaps… Perhaps…. Do you think you would be able to sculpt Toushiro-kun and I sitting together, and a dragon curled around us or something?" Momo asked. Sakumi nodded.

"I sure can Hinamori-sama. Is it okay that I get a picture of you for reference? I can get one of Hitsugaya-sama off the internet or a magazine…."

"Sure Sakumi-san." Sakumi lead Hinamori into a room where she took her picture.

"Okay. Then, if you come back in a few hours, it should be done, since it will be first priority since it is his birthday tomorrow." Sakumi said happily.

"Thank you so much Sakumi-san!" Momo said happily. She paid the kind lady, and she, Rukia and her bid their goodbye's and set a time when they could pick up the sculpture.

* * *

"Momo? Are you there?" Toushiro asked as he knocked on her door. He was rather worried. She wasn't answering, and he had already checked around the house. He knocked one more time, but still got no reply. Sighing, he turned around and began to walk towards his father's office. Surely his father would know where she was.

Arriving at the office and knocking on the door, He heard his father say 'come in'

"Father.."

"Oh! Toushiro! What may I help you with?" He asked happily. He hadn't really seen his son all day since he knew that he had been out getting ready for the wedding and honeymoon.

"Hey, have you seen Momo?" He asked. Hyugaro laughed.

"You are worried aren't you?" He asked. Toushiro looked at him puzzled. Why was he laughing?

"She asked me to tell you that Rukia had dragged her off to go to the mall and hang out. She said that she was very sorry that she wouldn't be home for a bit." He replied. Toushiro sighed in relief. Well, at least he knew that Momo was okay, and not trapped in her room or something, unconscious or dead.

"Okay. Thanks dad." With that, Toushiro left his father's office since he knew that his father was a rather busy man.

"I guess I'll go do something while I wait for Momo to return." He said to himself.

* * *

"There you go, it's all done." Sakumi said proudly. She pulled off the cover that was covering the sculpture, and Rukia and Momo blushed. It was marvelous! Then Momo instantly blushed.

The sculpture was of Momo and Toushiro leaning in for a kiss! Of course the dragon was set right, large and curling around the two…

"Um.. Sakumi-san, did you-"

"It wasn't Sakumi-san, it was me." Rukia confessed. Momo turned and pouted at her friend.

"What? It was you?" Momo said in disbelief. Rukia nodded guiltily.

"I told her to do that while you were ahead, heading to the car." Rukia said. Momo sighed red in the face. She couldn't really be mad a Rukia for that.

"I hope that Toushiro doesn't get mad at me for this." She sighed. Rukia and Sakumi giggled. Momo glared at the two asking what was so funny.

"No, it's just that, I think that Toushiro would be more likely to kiss you after seeing this." The two of them joked. Momo blushed several shades of red.

"Well, thanks a lot Sakumi-san. It's getting late and I think Toushiro-kun might be a little worried where I am." Momo said happily.

"No problem. Come back any time." Sakumi said happily. Momo and Rukia waved their goodbye and headed to the car once again, this time to head back to Hitsugaya manor.

It was around dinner time when the two of them got back to the manor.

"Ne, Rukia? Why don't you stay for dinner? Call Ichigo and tell him to come here for dinner." Momo said happily as she got out of the car. Rukia thought for a moment.

"Are you sure Momo? Shouldn't you ask Toushiro-sama or someone first?" Rukia asked worriedly. Momo smiled.

"No, silly. It's fine. Don't worry. I know that Toushiro wont mind; nor his father." Momo replied reassuringly. Rukia sighed.

"Okay, if you insist. I'll call Ichigo right now." She grabbed her cellphone as the two of them made their way up the stairs and to the entrance of the manor.

"Hey Ichigo." Rukia talked into her phone as they entered the manor.

"Yes…..No…. I'm fine, don't worry….. Well, Momo asked….. you what? Oh my gosh! That's great!... No, I was saying that Momo invited us over for dinner….. yeah, I'm already over here since I went shopping with her for Toushiro-sama's birthday present……. Will you?... Okay, see you soon honey." With that, Rukia hung up the phone and smiled.

"Ichigo is on his way! Oh! And guess what?! He got a raise today!" Rukia said excited. Momo laughed.

"Do you NEED a raise? You guys are like, as rich as we are!" Momo laughed.

"yeah, but a lot of it goes to patients who need care that can't pay for it." Rukia said a little sullenly. Momo stopped laughing.

"Really? I didn't know. Geez. You guys are the best. I feel really spoiled." Momo said guiltily.

"Hey! It's okay Momo! You had a rough childhood! You even had to work to help pay. I think that you deserve it…. And it's okay, because you aren't marrying him because of his money. Toushiro-sama already proved that he wasn't going to marry just ANYONE, didn't he? You love him." Rukia said, trying to comfort Momo.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It just makes me feel kind of bad… you know, marrying into a rich family. I don't want people to think that I did so for the money." Momo said a little sadly.

"And you aren't." A different voice said. Momo and Rukia looked up to see Toushiro coming down the steps of the entrance area.

"Toushiro-sama!"

"Shiro-Chan…"

"Hey Kuchiki-san," Toushiro greeted before turning to his fiancé.

"Momo, you shouldn't worry about those kinds of things. It's not your fault. It's just chance." Toushiro said, trying to reassure her. Momo nodded.

"Don't worry okay? If anyone dared spread a rumor like that, I would definitely make sure that everyone understands that it wasn't for money, because it's not." Toushiro stated. Momo nodded yet again.

"So, what are you doing here Kuchiki-san?" Toushiro asked, as he walked up to his fiancé hugging her, telling her that it was alright.

"Well, actually, Momo insisted that Ichigo and I stay for dinner." Toushiro gave a small smile.

"Well, that actually works out fine, because the maids seemed to of had an error. They are making way too much food for just Momo and I to eat, unless, you called and told them to do so, Momo." Toushiro asked softly, looking at the girl in his arms.

"N-no, I didn't. I barely just asked when we got home." Rukia nodded. There was no reason for them to lie, and they weren't.

"Well, I guess that it works out then." Toushiro said, a little cheerily.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch Rukia, I would like to have a word with Momo for a moment." Toushiro said. Rukia nodded. She knew that it had to be something important. If he was going to yell at her for…. Well, Rukia didn't want to think of it, because if he did that, she would hit him so hard, she'd probably kill him.

Momo smiled at Rukia before she and Toushiro disappeared into another room.

* * *

"Hey Momo, I wanted to apologize for being gone all day. I try to not let that happen, but it was inevitable because today…. I was planning stuff for our wedding and honeymoon." Toushiro said apologetically. Momo looked up at him.

"Our honeymoon? Where are we going?" Momo asked cheerily. Toushiro smirked.

"That's a secret. You'll have to wait. It would ruin it if I told you." He teased. Momo frowned playfully.

"Hey! You are going to have to give me interest for making me wait, you know." She said, crossing her arms. Toushiro chuckled.

"Would this be enough?" He asked. With that, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She could tell that he had missed her all day when their kiss turned very passionate, as his tongue slipped in, tasting her.

Their kiss went as long as it could, until it left the two, desperately gasping for air that they had lost during their kiss.

"Is that what you would like for interest?" Toushiro teased. Momo was blushing, but she glared playfully at him.

"Interest?! That doesn't count! You can kiss me whenever you want! How does that count?" Momo asked, pouting evident. Toushiro let out a small chuckle.

"You're right. I can have a kiss whenever I want. However, please Momo, I want it to be a surprise." Toushiro asked. Momo sighed.

"Okay." She said, giving up. Her 'fake' pout disappeared and was replaced by a rather happy smile.

"Thanks Momo, no I believe that we are making a guests wait." He said, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her out of the room, because sure enough, there was Ichigo, sitting beside his wife, arguing about her being out and about while being pregnant.

"Ichigo! I'm fine. I wasn't doing anything! Just sitting and walking!" Rukia protested. "Momo drove!"

Toushiro looked at the girl beside him with a questioning look. She looked up to meet his gaze, and smiled.

"I didn't know that you could drive, Momo. Geez, now we are going to have to get you a car." He teased. Momo blushed, but shook her head.

"W-wait, you don't need to buy me more stuff! You just bought me an entire wardrobe of clothes that won't fit into my closet!" Momo protested. "You're turning me into a spoiled rotten brat!"

"Spoiled rotten brat? I thought you already were one!" He teased. Momo fumed at his comment. He was so getting a punishment for that.

"Guess what? I am so going to give you a punishment for that." She pouted. Toushiro looked at her questioningly.

"Oh? How so?" He teased.

"No kisses for you, Mr. I can get a kiss whenever I want." Momo replied mockingly. Toushiro smirked.

"I can." He replied.

"No you can't." Momo countered.

"Try me." He said. Momo was about to reply, but instead, she was quickly shut up thanks to Toushiro's lips on hers.

He was right. He could get a kiss from her whenever he wanted.

* * *

Yay! Like….. three more chapters to go! Unless I make more that is…..

Well, sad to say that this story is coming to an end, and I hoped those who have kept with it has enjoyed it. I hope to finish it soon.

Also, I am probably going to be holding a Matsu/Gin contest. I will come up with the rules and details later….. so start thinking about it.

Cherryblossom hime


	18. Happy Birthday, Toushiro!

I am like seriously pushing it to finish this! Gah!

Anyways, I have decided to start a MatsuGin contest, details will be posted on my profile, and later, stories. This time, there will be four months to complete the contest since stories must be five chapters or more. Please look on my profile for details.

Well, trying to finish this, so I will stop blabbing

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I did own Bleach

**Chapter Eighteen: Happy Birthday, Toushiro!**

Momo awoke to the ringing of her alarm clock and sighed. She was so tired! The Kurosaki's had stayed late last night, and she remembered talking about a lot of things, like advice on marriage… etc…. but after that, Momo couldn't remember what happened after that.

Getting out of bed, she went into her bathroom and prepared the water. She had specifically told the maids that she didn't want any help unless she called for it. She thought that Toushiro was the same way, and it turns out that he doesn't use the help at all. The only reason why they really had maids was because of his father….

She slipped into the warm water when she heard a faint knock from the door. It ceased and didn't start up again. She sighed and decided that it was her mind playing games on her.

That was, until the door to the bathroom opened. It was really misty in the bathroom from the hot water, so Momo couldn't see who it was. She shrieked.

"Hey Momo, calm down, it's just me. I was worried." Toushiro said. Momo immediately tried to hide her body. She didn't think that Toushiro was a pervert…. Hopefully.

"W-what is it Shiro-Chan?" She asked. All the steam disappeared out of the hot room and into the cool room of her bedroom. She could see him clearly now and blushed.

"Eep!" She squeaked. Her face was redder than red.

"Momo are you-" Toushiro stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Momo practically naked in the clear water. Blushing a red color himself, he quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry Momo, I didn't mean to make you think that I was a pervert or anything." He mumbled.

"Sorry Toushiro-kun. I'm just……really self conscious." Mom confessed. She was really red in the face.

"Sorry. I was worried since you didn't answer, and I didn't find you in your bedroom, so I came to check the bathroom…." He rambled.

"Ne, Shiro-Chan, Tanjobi Omedetou!" Momo said happily, interrupting his rambling. Hitsugaya's face lit up in shock. She….. knew…. Remembered his birthday? He wasn't expecting her to….

"Arigatou, Momo." He said, seeming rather happy voice.

Momo began to think. How was she going to celebrate his birthday……… maybe, she could give special privileges….

Grabbing her towel, she began to scrub her back….. but a sharp pang went through her arm.

"Itai." She said, immediately pulling her hand back into a position where it wouldn't hurt.

"Momo are you okay?" Toushiro asked in alarm. He turned out of instinct and as he did, he was sure that she was going to throw something at him for looking, but instead, her back was to him.

"I-I'm fine Shiro-Chan. I was just trying to clean my back, but my arm really hurts." Momo said clutching her arm.

"Baka, you probably slept on it funny." Toushiro teased. He was facing her, with her back facing him. It was safe, in the least to say, that it was fine to be facing this way.

"N-ne, Shiro-Chan, I would normally call up the maids to do it, but-but do you mind washing my back for me?" Momo asked. She was blushing furiously, though Toushiro wasn't able to see it since her back was to him.

Toushiro blushed. His mind instantly went crazy. He wanted to say no, in fear that he wouldn't be able to control himself… but….

"S-sure Momo." He replied, nervous himself. He walked up to the bathtub, glad that the girl had her back turned to him. He pushed up his sleeves and picked up the towel that was in the water, and put it to Momo's back.

He began to scrub gently, blushing all the while.

Momo closed her eyes. Toushiro was really good at this. Where did he learn to do this?

"Ne, Shiro-Chan, you are really…. Good at this. Do you practice much?" Momo asked. Toushiro grunted.

"Who would I practice on, Silly bed-wetter. This is the first time I've ever done this. You do realize that I would have never done this for all those other…… I always get the maids to do it." Toushiro finished. He didn't really want to get on the subject about him being engaged to all the other girls that he had been.

"You're…..really good Shiro-Chan." Momo complimented again. She trusted Toushiro. She trusted him to say the truth.

Towel scrubbing turned to back massaging with soap. Toushiro was feeling really vulnerable at the moment, as he felt Momo's soft skin. It felt like silk….

"Shiro-Chan, how come…. Your hands seem calloused? I can feel it." Momo asked softly. Toushiro sighed.

"Swordsmanship, why?" He asked. Momo gasped.

"I didn't know that you could….wow Shiro-Chan." Momo said happily.

"Your so silly bed-wetter. All the men know how to swordfight. It's tradition remember?" He teased.

"Oh, I forgot. It's just… after my father…"

"Hey, don't talk about your dad, okay? You know that it wasn't your fault. Let's just make today a happy day…. Okay?" Toushiro said, as he finished massaging the last of her back with the soap.

"Thanks a lot, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo replied.

"Your welcome, Momo." He replied. "Do you want me to get your towel?" He asked. Momo nodded.

Toushiro washed his hands and dried them with a towel on the wall, before grabbing a towel for Momo.

"Stand up, I won't look." Toushiro said. Momo nodded and began to stand up slowly as Toushiro turned to look elsewhere. He felt her take the towel and then turned.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. You should come down so we can eat together okay?" With that, Toushiro left, leaving a baffled Momo at his sudden exit.

* * *

Toushiro didn't want to make it seem weird that he was leaving like that or anything… it was just…. He wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything that he didn't want to do yet.

He quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to see what the maids were cooking for lunch. Momo had been asleep for rather a long time, and was already that time.

* * *

Momo changed into a cute long-sleeved teal shirt that had peaches on them, and a pair of jeans. It was simple, yet elegant.

Leaving her hair down, she quickly dried it, and rushed downstairs to meet Toushiro. She had kept him waiting long enough, since she had already slept in so late, and it was his birthday too! She was going to have to find some way to make it up to him.

Rushing downstairs, she spotted Toushiro, lazily lounging on the couch were they had talked with the Kurosaki's the previous night.

"Shiro-Chan, sorry for making you wait!" She called as she came and sat beside him. Toushiro looked at her and gave a small smile.

"You smell like peaches, you know?" He teased. Momo blushed.

"S-so…." Was her only counter. Toushiro smirked.

"I wonder if you taste like them too." He said, spotting the lip gloss that she had applied to her lips. He smirked when he saw her confused expression and leaned in, capturing her lips, licking them.

He broke apart and licked his lips. She did have peach lip gloss on!

"Shiro-Chan, you took all my lip gloss away!" Momo playfully complained.

"So? I'm hungry. You kept me waiting down here forever." He frowned, grabbing a lock of hair and playing with it. Her hair was just as silky as he skin was.

"Shiro-Chan, that tickles!" Momo cried as Toushiro blew on the bare spot of her neck from where her hair was covering.

"Does it?" He asked. He blew on it again, and then kissed it. Momo giggle some more.

"Lunch is ready Hitsugaya-sama." A maid announced. The two lovebirds sitting on the couch got caught in their flirting. Sighing, Toushiro pulled away from Momo, dusted himself off, and offered a hand to Momo, in which she accepted.

"Let's eat then." He said, as he held her hand, following the maid into the dining room.

* * *

The day went rather well, as the two playing tennis inside, and joked around, and had making out sessions. Toushiro had to admit, that this was one of the best birthday that he had had in years.

The clock chimed, signaling that it was seven at night, while Toushiro and Momo came in the house from their outside stroll. It was really cold out there!

"Thanks Momo, I had a really fun day." Toushiro said, as they went into her room, and took of their layers of clothes that the wore to keep warm. Momo dressed into her pajama's in her closet while Toushiro waited.

"Ne, it's not over yet, Shiro-Chan. I still have a present that I have to give to you." Momo said happily, peeking out of the closet. Toushiro looked at her confused, but seeming rather happy.

She disappeared into her closet again, this time, coming out in her pajama's and a box.

"This is for you, Shiro-Chan, happy birthday." She said happily. Momo walked over to where Toushiro was sitting on her bed and sat beside him, giving him the box in which he accepted happily.

Toushiro stared at the box for a moment. When did Hinamori buy him a present, much less think of getting him one? In other words, he was shocked.

"Shiro-Chan, are you okay?" Momo asked. Toushiro nodded.

"No, I mean yes, just… surprised that's all. You really didn't have to, Momo." He said. Momo shook her head.

"No, I wanted to. This is the first time we have spent your birthday together in years!" She said happily.

"Go on, open it." She urged. Toushiro nodded and began to unwrap the wrapping that was on the box.

He got the wrapping off and proceeded to opening the box. Momo became nervous. She really didn't know if he was going to like it….

No sound.

Momo looked at him. No sound.

He was just staring at the figure that he held in his hands. The crystal figure that Momo had made for her to give to him on his birthday.

"Shiro-mmph!" Her words were immediately cut off, as Toushiro swiftly kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue in for what had to be the nth time that day. He didn't leave any room for Momo to tease him. They fell onto the bed, with Toushiro on top who gently laid the crystal statue on her pillow, freeing his hands.

Momo was sucked into the kiss, feeling her insides turn to mush for what seemed like the nth time that day. This one, however, was more passionate than the ones that she had been receiving all day.

It seemed like Toushiro really like the present, and Rukia was right. It was going to make him want to kiss her.

Eventually, the two separated from their little make out session.

"Momo, thank you so much! I love it." Toushiro said, a little un-toushiro like. Momo blushed.

"I-I'm really glad Shiro-Chan." She replied, happily.

He got off of her and grabbed the sculpture.

"C'mon, let's go put this in my room and go down for dinner. My dad is out of town. He said that he was sorry that he couldn't eat with us." Toushiro informed. Momo felt a little guilty. Was Toushiro's birthday always like this? Did he always spend it alone?

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room where he set the sculpture down, and then led her downstairs.

* * *

They ate dinner quickly.

"Shiro-Chan, why don't we watch a movie or something, unless you have better plans?" Momo suggested as a maid came and took her plate.

"That sounds fine to me." Toushiro replied, as a maid took his own plate. Momo nodded.

The two got out of their chairs and headed towards the theatre room. Momo ran up to Toushiro's side and grabbed his hand.

"Is something the matter Momo?" He asked. Momo shook her head.

"No… its just….. don't forget that you are alone today okay?" Momo said, seeming a little worried.

"What are you talking about Momo? I'm never alone as long as you are here with me…."

Momo held on tighter.

"Shiro-Chan, were….you alone all these years?" Momo asked, a little sadly. She really did feel bad for him. Sure the two were getting married, but it seemed as if she didn't know Toushiro all the much… well about his past anyways. She had found out quite a few new things about him in the last 24 hours.

"If you don't count all the annoying sluts that I was engaged to before, than yes." Toushiro joked. Momo punched his arm playfully.

"Shiro-Chan! Stop teasing me." She complained.

"Really Momo, it's fine. Don't worry about it okay? I'm not alone anymore. I'm with you. Isn't that answer enough?" Toushiro asked. Momo was silent for a moment and then slowly nodded.

* * *

The two arrived at the theatre room and sat on the couch as Toushiro shut the door, grabbed some blankets and the remote. All of their movies were all on a memory drive machine.

Momo scooted closer to Toushiro, resting her head on his shoulders.

"What movie, Momo?" Toushiro asked.

"Why don't you pick, it's your birthday." Momo replied, closing her eyes. Toushiro let out a small sigh and then progressed to looking through the movies. He found one that he liked. It had the drama, romance, adventure….etc kind of stuff in it. **(A/N: I am too lazy to use a title of an actual movie…. So don't mind me, lol) **

He pulled Momo onto his lap, and put a blanket on her. He watched as she yawned.

"Are you tired Momo?" He asked. Momo shook her head.

"No, Hitsu-" The next minute, she was sleeping in his arms peacefully. Toushiro couldn't help but smile. She was tired, he knew.

Turning off the movie, he picked up Momo bridal style and carried her to her room. He might as well let her sleep. His birthday was special enough just knowing that she was there with him and that she cared.

As he put her to bed and was about to turn and leave, a hand reached and grabbed his shirt.

"Shiro-Chan, please don't go. Stay with me won't you? I don't want either of us to be lonely." Momo said quietly. Toushiro didn't want to make Momo feel bad, so he took up on her offer.

"Okay Momo, I will. Just wait okay?" He quietly got up, and went to his room to get ready for bed. Momo was already ready for bed since she had decided to wear her pajama's around, and that worked out well, because Toushiro saved himself from having to change her.

Toushiro returned not to long after, and slipped into Hinamori's covers. He could feel her warmth beside him.

As he lay there, he felt two small arms wrap around him, Momo mumbling something about 'Toushiro.'

He smiled and rested one of his arms on her petite waist. Again, he was going to have to tell her to eat more.

"Goodnight bed-wetter Momo. I love you." He whispered as he gave a light peck to her lips.

"Thanks for the birthday."

With that, he closed his eyes, and was taken by sleep. He hadn't realized that he was that tired.

* * *

Sorry, this was kind of rushed. I forgot that there is still Christmas to write about, so this might take longer than I planned…plus I probably can't write tomorrow since I have dance and I have to finish this project that is due Tuesday, Gomen!

Well, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter

Cherryblossom hime


	19. Merry Christmas

Yay! Returning for the finish!

I have officially decided to create a MatsuGin Contest. I already had some people PM saying that they were interested in it, so I decided that I would do one. The details will be posted on my profile…. Eventually, so if you want information on the contest, Either ask for it in your review or through a PM and I would be happy to answer for you.

This story is getting closer to an end! Sighs Oh well. At least there will be a sequel…. And I just realized that I have five days to finish this and start on the new story. Good thing that I finally have time to write!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Bleach

**Chapter Nineteen: Merry Christmas**

A lot happened during the last half year. Hinamori Momo had found herself in an arranged married with what seemed like an arrogant jerk, Hitsugaya Toushiro. The two had gone through a lot. Fighting, separating, unraveling truths, but most of all, falling in love.

* * *

Momo awoke from her bed to find warmth lying beside her. She smiled as she felt around for that person's hand. She found it effortlessly, taking the hand into hers and turning, only to be met by what looked like a serene face. She smiled.

"Shiro-Chan, wake up." She cooed. The only reaction she got was a grumbling Hitsugaya, saying something about her that was mostly incoherent. Momo sighed. Well if that method wasn't going to work, then she was going to have to use something else.

Shifting so that she could get a good angle, Momo turned and leaned down, kissing him softly in the lips. She knew that he was awake when he began to kiss back.

"Shiro-Chan, are you awake now?" Momo asked softly.

"Yeah. I was just disappointed since you awoke me from a good dream." He replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mou! Toushiro-kun, do you have to tease me already this morning?" Momo asked. Toushiro sighed and smiled, looking at her.

"Nope I don't, but I can." He replied simply. Momo rolled her eyes.

"Alright Shiro-Chan, whatever you say." Momo replied with a yawn. Toushiro chuckled.

"Don't you sleep enough, bed-wetter?" He asked.

"Maybe too much sleep." Momo retorted with another yawn. Toushiro sighed. The two were still in bed, underneath the warm covers that kept them from the cool of the air outside of their warm blankets.

Settling comfortably on his elbow and propping his face on his hand, he stared at Momo as she stared back with a smile. It seemed that they had been staring forever when realization had hit Momo.

It was Christmas!

"Oh! Shiro-Chan! It's Christmas!" Momo said, pointing out the obvious. The white haired heir sighed and sat up.

"Thanks for reminding the obvious." He remarked sarcastically, earning him a pillow in his face from his fiancée.

"Shiro-Chan! That's NOT a very nice thing to say!" Momo pouted.

"Hey! Don't call me Shiro-Chan! Call me Toushiro or something else. Anything but THAT pet name." Toushiro said, seeming as if he was agitated. This only made Hinamori giggle.

"Sure thing, Shiro-Chan!" She said happily.

Toushiro sighed. Why did he even bother to get her to stop calling him that nickname?

"Besides Shiro-Chan, the day I stop calling you Shiro-Chan is the day you should start worrying." She announced thoughtfully.

Toushiro was going to retort on that, his mouth opening to say words, but he didn't say anything. She was right. The day that she really did stop calling him that should be the day that he SHOULD start worrying.

"Well, since you so painfully obviously pointed out that it's Christmas, let's go downstairs and open presents. You didn't think that you wouldn't have any did you?" Toushiro asked, amusement in his voice. Momo smiled at him.

"Yeah. I have presents for you too, Shiro-Chan." Momo said happily as she took the outstretched hand that Toushiro had for her. As he pulled her up from the bed, she was surprised by him pulling her close, planting a soft, yet forceful kiss on her lips.

* * *

After their kiss, the two finally began making their way down to the Living Room where they would open presents.

"Momo, this is the present that I want you to open up first." Toushiro said, handing a small boxed present to her. She grabbed it carefully. It seemed as if there was something important in it.

The two sat down on the couch, and Momo began to open it.

There was a beautiful necklace inside that must have been so expensive. It had diamonds and pearls on it, and the chain was white gold.

Momo gasped.

"Toushiro it's…."

"Momo, just remember, how much I love you isn't measured by what I buy for you okay? I want you to remember that always." Toushiro said softly, as he grabbed the necklace and motioned for Momo to turn around so that he could place it around her neck.

He noticed that Momo was crying.

"Hey, Momo, why are you crying?" He asked, seeming rather surprised by her action.

She turned to meet his gaze with a happy smile.

"Shiro-Chan, I can't ever explain to you how grateful I am for you." She replied, sniffing. Toushiro gave her a soft smile accompanied with a look that seemed to say 'Your so silly Momo.' In a kind way.

He gave her a passionate kiss, wiping away her tears.

"You are more important to me than anything else. Don't forget that." He whispered in her ear. She sniffed one more time, wiping away the last of her tears and nodding.

"I have a present for you too, Shiro-Chan." She said happily as she got up from the couch to grab a box. Like Momo's, this one was small as well.

She sat back on the couch once again, snuggling up to Toushiro and handing him the box, saying 'Merry Christmas' as she did. He smiled at her and proceeded to open the small gift.

Inside was a ring, and the band was of a dragon. Toushiro had never seen anything quite like it. As he picked it up to examine it and put it on, he noticed something written on the inside of it.

"You'll always be my guardian Toushiro." Was carved in on the band small, and legible. (A/N: the only way that would ever fit, is if it was written in Japanese, so... it is.)

Putting it on, he looked at Momo, seeing her smiling with that angel face of hers. He couldn't help but smile back. Knowing that Momo trusted him meant a lot. Someone had to of had a lot of trust in you to call you their guardian right?

"Thanks Momo." He replied happily, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Their lips met, sharing their feelings through their kiss.

After their kiss, the two proceeded to un-wrap the rest of their gifts. Momo had received a beautiful Kimono, depicting spring. It was like a scene from spring filled with trees that were blossoming and a small river that was calm and swift.

Toushiro received a dragon Kimono. It was silver, but had a dragon the same color of his eyes on it. The way it was made, would make it seem like the dragon was wrapped around his body.

The two had received more gifts, in which consisted of a lot of kissing and gratefulness in between.

"Momo, what would you like to do?" Toushiro asked as he finished putting the last of the wrapping paper in a plastic bag that was full of it.

"Mou! Why are you making me choose Toushiro-kun?" Momo whined playfully. Toushiro turned to stare at her as if she was saying something absolutely shocking.

"I don't know. I was asking if you wanted to do something to do Momo. It's not like was going to make you choose." He replied. Momo sighed.

"Just…..spending time with you is fine Shiro-Chan." Momo said, smiling at Toushiro. He gave a quick, small smile back and finished tying the plastic bag.

"Okay…. Then….." Toushiro trailed off. Damn. He was having a hard time trying to figure out what they could do.

Getting up, he turned and headed over to Momo offering her his hand. She smiled at him with a twinkle that clearly said she was up to something mischievous. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her.

Without another word, she pivoted her weight so that while Toushiro pulled her up, she would a swing. She succeeded as Toushiro pulled her up, and the next second, her lips crashed into his.

Toushiro's eyes opened. Sneaky little Momo! But he liked the way that she was kissing him….

He began to kiss back when Momo suddenly ripped away from his lips and smirked.

She gave off a small laugh.

"Tag!" She said ecstatically before immediately turning as fast as she could and ran off. Toushiro gave off a playful growl as he chased after her. Who said that you were too old to do this when you were eighteen years old?

Momo kept running. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Turning a corner, she ran into the hallway where her room was and stopped at the corner, quickly scanning the area for Toushiro. As she turned to look behind her she jumped.

"Boo!" Toushiro said, attempting to scare his fiancée, which did succeed.

"Aaagh! Shiro-Chan, don't scare me like that!" Momo play pouted. Toushiro smirked. He grabbed her wrists gently, pulling her towards him and whispered into her ear.

"Tag." He whispered before claiming her lips, kissing her so passionately, it made her moan in pleasure.

The two were just all over each other, until Momo broke apart.

"Shiro-Chan, lets continue this somewhere more private okay?" She said. Toushiro nodded, picking her up bridal style as the two went into Toushiro's room this time.

They shut the door, and crashed on the bed, claiming each other's lips again.

"Momo, we aren't going to go any further till we are older and married okay?" He said softly. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn't interested in moving so fast, especially before their marriage, and he wasn't planning on having a kid when she was still so young.

Momo nodded. In a way, she was actually glad that Toushiro thought that way. She wasn't ready to go further anyway.

The two kept it strictly to just making out and maybe roaming hands.

* * *

Night came. Momo and Toushiro had spent the whole day doing things, just being free and enjoying each other. Toushiro's father returned so that he could have dinner with them that was scheduled for a little later on.

Toushiro and Momo decided that they would talk to Toushiro's father. They hadn't seen him since before Toushiro's birthday.

"Come in." Came Hyugaro's voice from the office. Toushiro nodded at Momo as she opened the door.

"Oukairinasai, Hyugaro-sama." Momo greeted. At first Hyugaro only saw Momo, in which he was glad that she had come to visit him, but he was even more happier when he saw his son as well.

"Oukairi, Outou-san." Toushiro greeted. Hyugaro smiled at the two.

"It's good to see you both." He said. Momo and Toushiro smiled back.

They were all silent for a minute before Hygaro began to talk.

"Momo, you're mother has been very worried. She said that you hadn't called in a few days. I also invited her over to dinner…" Hyugaro trailed off.

Momo eyes widened. How could she of forgotten to of called her mother? Oh, that's right. When she called, she wasn't home.

"Iie, thank you very much for telling me Hyugaro-sama. I'm afraid that when I did call, she wasn't home. I will be sure to tell her that tonight. Thank you very much for inviting my mother over for dinner. It has been…. A while since I saw her." Momo said a little solemnly. Lately, her mother had been gone from home a lot more than she used to. She wondered what she was doing sometimes.

Hyugaro nodded.

"I am sorry. I really hate to have to shoo you away, and on Christmas too, but I'm afraid that I must get this done before dinner if I am to eat with you. Would it be okay if we talked more at dinner?" He asked. Momo nodded and bowed.

"Thank you." She said humbly. She turned to Toushiro. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered.

"Wait for me in your room. I'll be there in a moment." He said. She nodded and exited.

"So son, is there is something bothering you isn't there?" Hyugaro said knowingly. Toushiro frowned.

"You're being tracked again aren't you?" He asked seeming rather serious. Hyugaro gave off a heartily laugh.

"I see. You are very observant are you?" He said, trying to lift the mood. Toushiro only frowned at his father.

Hyugaro turned serious himself when he saw the expression on his son's face.

"Toushiro, we don't know who these people are, who and when they are going to strike, but don't worry. The men are on it, but whatever you do, protect Momo-chan with your life. I know you can do it, especially since you are their top agent. She is the last hope for an heir." Hyugaro said seriously.

Toushiro gave his father an I-will look before sighing and turning to leave.

"Whatever you do Outou-san, be safe." He said, barely loud enough to hear. He left without another word.

_Toushiro, I don't want the same thing to happen to you as it did with me. Shitsura didn't die because of your birth, she died because I couldn't protect her. Don't make the same mistake.

* * *

_

Momo heard the door to her room open and Toushiro walk into it.

"Hey Shiro-Chan!" She said excitedly. Toushiro smiled at her.

"Hey bed-wetter." He replied. He walked over to her bed in which she was sitting on and sat next to her. He hugged her.

"Momo, I love you." He said seeming a little shaken up. Momo was curious. What happened?

"Shiro-Chan? What happened? Is your father-" She was cut of by his lips on hers in an insistent kiss. She kissed back. Toushiro obviously had something going through his mind.

After they broke apart, she asked him again.

"Shiro-Chan, are you okay?" She asked. He was hugging her tight. She hugged back trying to comfort him. She was still confused.

"I'm fine Momo, I'm just worried, that's all." He replied. Momo couldn't help but give a small smile even though he couldn't see it.

"Shiro-Chan, I want to always be there for you, and to help, okay?" She replied. She didn't know what else to do. Toushiro had just walked in there, seeming a little shaken. Whatever his father had told him, apparently, he wasn't liking it. She wanted to ask, she wanted to know, but she knew that he would tell her when the time is right.

* * *

Toushiro and Momo helped each other get ready for the dinner, but of course, there was flirting involved like Toushiro playing with Momo's hair, or continuously taking her lip gloss away by kissing her. It even seemed like their game turned into somewhat a game of cat and mouse.

Momo had called Ichigo and Rukia earlier to ask them to dinner for Christmas, but Rukia had to decline for the both of them since Ichigo was taking her somewhere special. Momo couldn't help but sigh and laugh. Those two were so unpredictable.

As Toushiro and Momo waited in the living room near the front door, Hyugaro said that he had finished work and was getting ready, while Toushiro and Momo waited for her mom who was on her way. Momo hadn't seen her mom in a long time and was kind of nervous.

"Momo, you'll be fine. Don't worry. You look great as well." Toushiro said, trying to comfort his fiancée. She sighed.

"I know. It's just been a while, that's all." She replied. Toushiro grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He took a quick look at what she was wearing again. What she was wearing today really made her look beautiful. She was wearing a dress that was similar to the color of his eyes. The dress was flowy and it went a little past her knees. It accented her curves, which made him wild, and the top part showed her back and it tied at her neck. She looked reall adorable in the dress. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, which was curled and she had parted some of her hair on both sides of her face she that she could have curls on the side of her face as well.

Toushiro himself was wearing a black button up shirt, in which he left the few top buttons undone, and a loose tie around his neck that was a shiny color of his eyes. He had black pants on as well. Mom often saw him wear that style, unless he wore a polo shirt and pants with no tie. She guessed that he really liked the style. It made him look really sexy nevertheless.

The two were interrupted when the door bell rang. The two went to open it.

"Momo-chan! Toushiro-sama! How are you doing?" Rei asked happily. Her mother was wearing a red cocktail dress with a fluffy white scarf she wrapped around her arms and gloves that reached up her arms. Her hair was done up in a messy, stylish bun. She must have used a lot of hairclips to do that.

"Okaa-san! I'm so glad to see you!" Momo exclaimed happily to her mother.

"Nice to see you again, Rei-san." Toushiro greeted. Rei smiled at him.

"My, what a handsome young man you really are Toushiro-sama. Momo is so lucky to have you!" The comment made Toushiro and Momo blush.

"Anyway, come in." Momo said as she let her mom in. At that moment, Toushiro's father came down the steps, looking rather happily.

"Ah! Rei-Chan! Is that you? You look wonderful!" Hyugaro greeted. Rei smiled.

"As do you. Thank you very much for inviting me to dinner, Hygaro-sama." Rei greeted with a bow.

Hyugaro was wearing a simple white button up shirt, and a black tie that was not loose like Toushiro's. He was wearing black pants as well.

"Well, I am glad that you are here. Shall we go into the dining room and eat?" Hyugaro asked. Rei nodded.

"Thank you again." She replied. Toushiro and Mmo just watched as the two headed off and then began to follow. Their parents were so weird sometimes.

* * *

As everyone finished the dinner that was prepared, everyone had become engrossed with talking.

"So I didn't hear from you, Momo-chan. What was going on?" Rei asked her daughter. Momo blushed.

"Well, I've been doing fine. Sorry that I didn't call you mom. When I did, no one answered.

"Oh! That's my own fault sweetie. I got a promotion! Can you believe that! I'm making almost double the money than I used to!" Rei exclaimed happily. Momo's eyes widened with surprise!

"Hontou? Omedetou, Okaa-san!" Hinamori congratulated. She was so happy for her mother.

* * *

Everyone talked, and it seemed like they talked forever. It was late by the time everyone decided that it was time to sleep.

Momo and Toushiro went into his room. They had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now.

"It seems that your mother has been doing very well." Toushiro said as got ready for bed.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for her." Momo replied as she finished the last of putting her on her clothes. The two of them then went to brush their teeth and then got into bed.

"Momo, I hope that you had a great day." Toushiro stated.

"I did." Momo replied.

"I love you bed-wetter." He said, as he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled.

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." She said happily, pecking him a sweet goodnight kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Goodnight." He said softly and the two fell into sleep.

* * *

It took me freaking three days to write this chapter because I didn't know what to write and it still turned out crappy! I am so sorry! I also said that I was going to start the sequel today. I really will try, cause I have one more chapter to write and the first chapter to the sequel!

Yes, there is some hinting and foreshadowing in this chapter that will go with the sequel.

I hope that you won't kill me for the totally lame last chapters of the stories!

Cherryblossom hime


	20. Eternal Bond

THIS IS THE LAST FREAKING CHAPTER AND THE FIRST STORY THAT I WIL HAVE COMPLETED! WOOH!

Okay, enough of the spazz attack. I'm just really excited that this is the last chapter of Prince Of Ice. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story through, and has kept up while it was in progress. Thank you all!

There isn't much to say other than this chapter probably won't be as long as all the others, but it will be completely fluff… maybe. Well…. the last few chapters have been pretty much that, but whatever.

I hope that you enjoy the Finale to the story, and will read the sequel!

Cherryblossom hime

**DISCLAIMER: **After repeating it 20 chapters, I am so glad that I don't have to say it again after this. I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Lol.

**Chapter Twenty: Eternal Bond**

Momo was crying. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't stop crying. Today was the day that she had been anticipating as much as she had been dreading. She was getting married, and to none other than the one person that she would only marry.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hey Momo, you need to calm down." Rukia said soothingly as she finished touching up Momo's wedding dress.

"I-I know Rukia, but I'm just so… I don't know. I feel so fluttery and my stomach is doing a million summersaults, and I'm so scared at the same time." Momo replied. Rukia sighed.

"Momo, I'm sure… no, I KNOW that you'll be fine. Don't worry. Toushiro-sama loves you with all that he is. I don't think he is calm about this either. Now stop crying so we can get you make up done." Rukia said, as she helped Momo down the stool.

"I-I guess that you are right. I'm such an idiot for worrying." Momo reprimanded herself. Rukia smiled.

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine."

* * *

Toushiro was NOT fine. Why is it your all fine and happy until the day of your wedding when WHAM! It hits you full force and then you turn into a stuttering, jittery, fluttery wreck of a mess?

"Dude, chill, that's like the hundredth time you've pulled at your collar." Ichigo said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"HOW CAN I CHILL ICHIGO!?" Toushiro retorted, obviously distressed. He glared at the orange haired doctor.

"Momo is going through the same thing. Being engaged and actually being married is two whole different things, I know. But Momo loves you. I know that she does." Ichigo replied. That was pretty deep coming from him.

Toushiro sighed. He felt fluttery inside himself. Today was the day that Momo was going to be completely his… well almost. But he wasn't planning on doing the last part of it all till the two of them were older.

"Sorry Ichigo. I just….."

"It's okay dude, it'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure the two of you will have fun on your honeymoon." He said with a smirk. At that instant, a blush showed instant, followed by a vein protruding on Toushiro's head, and a if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead kind of glare was sent at Ichigo's direction.

"Unlike you, I don't think that we are ready for a kid!" Toushiro retorted rather sourly. Ichigo swore that he had never seen Toushiro look any scarier than he did at that moment.

* * *

The makeup had been applied to Momo's face as Rei came in.

"He Momo, how are you doing?" Rei asked her daughter. Momo gave a nervous smile.

"I'm really nervous." Momo replied. Rei smiled.

"You don't need to be. You look absolutely beautiful. If your father saw you, I'm sure that he would have thought the same thing. I think that he is proud and happy for you Momo. He is watching from the heavens. That's what I believe." Rei said comfortingly.

"Thanks mom. Did you feel…. Shaky on your wedding too?" Momo asked. Rei gave as soft laugh.

"Of course I did! I was so nervous because I knew that your father liked me, but I didn't know if he loved me. Momo, Toushiro doesn't JUST like you, he loves you. Isn't that comfort enough? You have so much more than most people do. Your father and I eventually fell into deep love, but it didn't come so easily. Momo, you are lucky to have Toushiro, and he is very lucky to have you." Rei said. A tear fell from her face.

"I am so happy for you, more than anything." She sniffed as she finished. Momo couldn't help but give her mother a soft smile.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." Momo said happily. She stood up to give her mom a hug.

* * *

Toushiro waited nervously at the altar as the music began to play. Momo would be entering at any second. He anticipated it nervously. The wedding wasn't a huge one. Rukia was Momo's maid of honor and Ichigo was Toushiro's best man. His cousin, Rangiku was the flower…. Woman, since they didn't have a young girl that they knew could do it, and Gin was the ring bearer.

The door opened to reveal Gin and Rangiku. Toushiro stared at the door with fluttery feeling and a fast beating heart.

As the two moved, they revealed Momo. Toushiro felt like he was going to explode. She looked more beautiful than ever.

That wedding dress, her expression and the feeling he got from her made her seem like a goddess from heaven. It seemed that time slowed as she made her way down the isle, the small amount of witnesses standing and watching her as well. Toushiro swore that she was too good for him.

When the slow time had come to reality, Momo made her way up the step, with Gin going to stand by Ichigo and Rangiku by Rukia. Momo didn't know Rangiku and Gin all that well, but they were cousins of Toushiro's…. well Gin was the actual cousin, Rangiku by marriage. It seemed that Toushiro must have had some kind of a past with Gin because they seemed friendly with each other.

The ceremony began as Momo stood beside Toushiro.

The words of the priest rambled on, and all that Toushiro and Momo could do was look into each other's eyes until the I do's began.

"Do you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, take Hinamori Momo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to enter into eternal bondage, even in afterlife, to live by and love, in sickness and in health?" The priest asked.

"I do." Toushiro said. Those two words were two of the most dangerous words that could be said to anyone in marriage.

"And do you, Hinamori Momo, take Hitsugaya Toushiro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to enter into eternal bondage, even in afterlife, to live by and love, in sickness and in health?" The priest repeated. The words flowed out of Momo's mouth.

"I do."

"We shall now exchange rings." The priest announced. Gin nodded and stepped forward, presenting the rings. Toushiro and Momo both grabbed the right rings, and Toushiro began first. He grabbed Momo left hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a simple white gold band with a turquoise stone in it. Toushiro had told her that he got it so she could wear it with her engagement ring. She had liked that idea since the band was traditional, and wearing it with the engagement ring made it spectacular.

Men however, did not wear such as elegant things. Toushiro's was a simple white gold band. He would wear dragon ring though, on the finger next to it, always.

Momo grabbed Toushiro left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Toushiro smiled as he lifted the veil that was covering Momo's face and leaned in. This was the sealing of the marriage. His lips touched hers gently as they performed the last part of their marriage.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, in eternal bond of love and life."

The two could hear the clapping, though it sounded distant in their mind. They mouthed and I love you to each other.

The ceremony was done. Now, they were each other's and always would be.

Their love, is for eternity.

* * *

**A week later….**

Momo leaned over the shoulder of her new husband, wrapping her hands around him gently as she watched him finish some work that his father had given him to help with.

"What is it Momo?" Toushiro asked softly as continued scribbling on the paper.

"I love you." Momo replied simply. Toushiro put down his pen. He grabbed Momo's arms and pulled them off him so that he could stand up and grab her hands instead. He got out of the chair and turned to her, moving away from his desk, dragging her with him.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I have to work." He said apologetically. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Iie, that's okay Shiro-Chan." Momo said, as she leaned into the embrace. Toushiro smiled. He freed a hand so that he could put it under her cheek and lifted her face so that they could see into each others eyes.

"You're my angel Momo, and I your guardian." He whispered softly and seductively to her, making her heart fly and her face heat up.

"I love you." He finished, before he kissed her softly and passionately. For Momo, this was pure bliss. For Toushiro, it was just the same. They had both been through a lot in the last half year, more than they would have ever imagined, but it was all worth it.

They found each other. Their love had started from a young age, and it didn't cease.

That is an eternal bond.

* * *

Yay! Done with it! Please don't kill me for not having a super duper long chappie for you all!

Thank you all for reading and to all reviewers:

_Heyybabyy, Smiles21, xx-FrOsTy.PeAcH.dRaGoN-xx, skwon2, buggzarlolo, moonlightpeachforest, p3paula, deardesolate, Inubaki, fastXattack, Larxenethefly, MimiMichi, LoveToHateYou, P3achydrag0n, momo hitsugaya, Dr Silo, stardustt101, aquaticblue, Itachi4eva, CallMeNicole, Shira Ismaren, Marika-Uchiha, Victoria, .I'm Just Reviewing. Queenlulu, Poisoned Shinigami, hotchick13, Sireylithy, Peace Heaven, Merciless Ruby, castanalia miow, kahel16, TheatreChick 07, xroyal.momonessx ackles-shackles, -Hyuuna- Dreamedsong, Rawr-xo, Figure.Skater.Bethany, Amanda, Destiny Of Darkness, syazen, Cloudy Fox, freakaga1n, rallybabe89, HypRRNeRd, Shurikan-Thrower, ice-avenger, Gothic Queen, Wing Omega, Namimakura, cocoamint, Forthwo, Iloveanime9493, CharmedNightSkye, haku fan1, IcyEuphoria, Saii-iis-too-hot-to-resiist, silver-moon-sapphire-sky, Waya.Y, Snow Wing, Kristy, English-X-Rose, shirochanxmomo1220, Meepy, BleachXNaruto, and crash girl._

And I would also like to say thanks to all those who review this chapter!

Thanks for all the help on the story and I hoped that you enjoyed it! Look out for the sequel that should be out today!

Cherryblossom hime


End file.
